The Love of a Goddess
by CoreEarth-Stormer
Summary: This began as a nanowrimo project and now is just something I occasionally write
1. Chapter 1

For the Love of a Goddess:  
A Harry Potter Tale.  
NanoWrimo 2008 project  
By: Stormer

It was supposed to be happy day, and from a certain point of view it was for her sister, Belledandy and her newly married husband Keiichi Morisato. The ceremony had been a small very private ceremony with only the auto club, Sayoko, and Keiichi's family. Megumi had been the maid of honor, Urd, Sora, and Skuld herself had been bridesmaids. The real kicker was that the almighty himself had come to give her sister away and to perform the ceremony.

She looked as Keiichi and Belledandy danced the night away and she remembered back to a time when she first looked as she did now a young adult of fifteen or sixteen and Keiichi had spent the day with her. On that day she had fallen in love him and his messy mop called hair and could understand exactly how they felt for each other 'doesn't that just suck, I fell in love with my sister's boyfriend.'

It did suck for a while until she met Sentaro 'He was such a nice boy' she thought she had loved him but they never seemed to connect on the same level as she had connected with Keiichi She kept up her friendship with Sentaro, but did not feel the deep and abiding love. 'I need a change' Skuld thought to herself.

"Yes my daughter you do!" she looked up and there was her father, The Almighty standing there in what was his mortal avatar "Can I trouble a young lady for a dance with her old, old man."

Skuld smiled "Father you are not that old!" She chuckled "only if you count a few billion years? Of course I will dance with you father."

As they glided across the floor the almighty gave voice. "Would you like to tell me what's troubling you Skuld?'

"Father did you ever find that you fell in love with someone you could not have?" Skuld asked her eyes firmly on the floor.

The almighty looked pensive for a moment before he spoke "Yes my child I have and I have a wonderful daughter, who though she is wild and has only a passing familiarity with the truth. I love Urd's mother very much, but I cannot have her." He paused before continuing "I take it this is about Keiichi? You fell in love with him five years ago on that day that you got a taste of being an adult."

Skuld blushed and said meekly "Yes Father" She could not hold back the tears anymore "yes I love him and it makes me a horrible sister to be jealous of her love and happiness!"

The Almighty was shocked at this reaction from Skuld "Oh no my darling daughter it just means you are becoming more and more human and less like the divine being you are. You are becoming more like your mother." He stopped to hug his crying daughter "This is not a bad thing. It is a perfectly natural response."

They danced a few songs in silence when Skuld suddenly spoke up "Father I think I want to come back to Yggdrasil" She looked at her father for a moment before adding "I Want to join the battle division. I want to choose the einhjarar! I need to get away from all of this ..." She motioned around her.

"Are you sure Skuld? This is a huge step you know. Are you hoping you will forget what love is if you go away?" The questions were coming so fast that Skuld could not form a coherent argument.

And she broke down in tears and turned to flee from her father.

Keiichi and Belledandy were enjoying a piece of their wedding cake just generally enjoying the closeness that they had fought so hard to attain between demon attacks rogue angels escaping their prisons.

"Keiichi dear, what is it that you most want?" Belledandy asked.

Keiichi looked thoughtful for a moment "Belledandy I have everything I could ever want... I want to spend my life with you."

"Oh Keiichi" Belledandy said with all the love showing in her eyes.

Keiichi's smile broadened as he leaned into to kiss her just as their lips were about to touch Urd popped up next to them "Hey don't look now but I think something is wrong with our little sister!" Urd said quietly "I think she might need us." She stated as she turned on her heel and walked toward where Skuld had run.

Keiichi stood for a moment and whispered into Belledandys' ear "I think it finally hit home with Skuld that there is no chance for her with me."

"Oh Dear" was all Belledandy said as she too began to move toward the door

Keiichi caught Belledandys' arm and said "let me go first, give me a minute or two before you and Urd come out."

"Ok Keiichi" was all She could say before her husband was gone out the door she turned to sit when her father walked up to her.

"Can an old man get a dance with his eldest daughter before he has to return to work" The old man said with a smile on his face.

"Yes father you can" Belledandy said with a smile.

–

"Banpei what am I supposed to do? What kind of sister does that make me? I fell in love with my sister's husband" Skuld sobbed "Oh Banpei what am I supposed to do?"

During her self dialogue she failed to notice Keiichi approach from behind. Banpei did however and he knew his creator was in a great deal of pain and he also knew it was no fault of keiichi's... this time.

"Skuld" He said hesitantly. Then he did something that shocked Skuld to core. He pulled her into a hug any barriers Skuld had put up over the years came crumbling down as sobs wracked her lithe body and tears marred her makeup. He held her for what seemed like hours until Skuld could compose herself.

"Keiichi" She started "Do you remember the first time you saw me like this?"

"Yes Skuld, I do" He answered "I knew you would grow into a beautiful woman"

"Then why don't you love me?" she asked with fresh tears "is it my anger problem? is it that I keep messing up your laptops? Am I not beautiful enough? What does my sister have that I do not?"

'Wow that was the last thing I expected' Keiichi thought to himself "In order of the questions I do love you but I am not in love with you. While your anger is scary at times it would not factor in to my loving you. I wish you would stop ruining my laptops but there is little I can do about it. As for what your sister has, he has my heart and has had it since the moment I laid eyes on her." Keiichi paused for breath and thought for a moment for what he could say "Skuld, you lack nothing your sister has. If I had met you first it would be you I was married to. There is a boy out there somewhere between heaven and earth that will love you for all eternity. Just keep your eyes open and you will see it."

"He is right you know" Urd broke in as she walked up to them "The only thing you lack is opportunity honey. You are as beautiful as Belledandy, you are smart, and you are also a very loving goddess. In time you will find the one. And if you think Keiichi and belledandys' time together was a disaster. Watching you date is going to be fun."

With that she pulled Skuld into a hug and whispered "yes sis you are beautiful but you're not in my league." she said smiling "Yet! You will be though. You will be."

"Urd are you feeling well?" Keiichi said in mock fear to which Urd responded with a laugh

"Yes Keiichi I am feeling just fine" she said "I have to get back up to Yggdrasil my time on earth is finished. I will however visit from time to time. So take care of my sister"

Kiiechi looked thoughtfully at Urd "I love you too Urd and I will always take care of her she is my life."

"Well I am glad you all have that worked out" The almighty said as he and Belledandy appeared with them. "Keiichi you are a good man. In time Skuld will find the one for her. However that is years down the road."

Belledandy said "Father what you mean... have you foreseen something"

The almighty looked troubled "I cannot speak of it; the balance is delicate what I can say is that your little sister is now a member of the Valkyries." He looked at Skuld "My darling Daughter you have three days to report back to Yggdrasil"

With a shimmer he was gone.

Urd and Belledandy were shocked "A valkyrie, our little sister is going to be a Valkyrie" They said in one voice.

"Skuld" Belledandy began "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes, big sis this is what I want and what I need, if I go back to be an admin I will just end up resenting what you and Keiichi have. You are so lucky to have each other don't either of you let go or you will answer to me" she paused with the meanest look on her face and then poked them one at a time in the chest "Got it?"

"Yes Skuld oh dread Valkyrie" Keiichi said sarcastically before Skuld hefted one of her bombs causing him to gulp. "In all seriousness do you think I am ever going to let her go?"

"No" was all they heard as she vanished going back to heaven.

"I do hope she will be ok Keiichi." Belledandy said with just a hint of regret

Keiichi frowned "I hope so too, love."

"She will be, her choice today will eventually stave off darkness that is forming in the west she will have another chance at love." the almighty said as he disappeared.

With a somewhat heavier heart the couple returned to their wedding reception.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Half the world away a boy rested in a hospital bed having had the most grueling evening of his life.

His leg had been broken; he had been port-keyed to a graveyard. Once he was there he had been used to resurrect the most feared dark lord in a millennium and he had crossed wands with him twice in the same night. Harry Potter the boy-who-lived was tired. Tired of his fame, and tired of people trying to kill him generally tired of life itself.

The only thing keeping him going right now was his best friend Hermione Granger. She had come in and gotten him out of Mrs. Weasely's bone crushing embrace not that he disliked her but he was in pain and she was hurting him.

Now he sat here alone save for snuffles lying at the foot of his bed sleeping or at least he thought snuffles might be sleeping. 'Somehow, I doubt he is sleeping' he thought with an internal sigh he got up from his bed and moved to the window and stared up at the now full moon. "Why me? Why can't for once something good happen for just me?"He asked before he broke down and cried.

Unknown to Harry, he was being watched by three sets of eyes, Two sets being mortal and the last a divine being.

Albus watched with sadness, he was the greatest mage of his age and yet he could not forestall the events that had robbed a boy of his childhood. 'He asked me in his first year, and I could not bear to tell him. Whose feelings did I try to assuage more? His or my own?' With that thought the old man tottered from the hospital wing feeling his 150 years most keenly.

Sirius had been feigning sleep, every now and then opening one eye to keep an eye on his godson. 'Oh lily I am sorry I could not take Harry, I only hope you and James can forgive my failure" he thought to himself as he watched the boy torn by his own emotion break down and cry after asking a question a child should never ask.

The Almighty looked on his own heart moved. Here was a boy who had endured more than all of the Valkyries and some of the various gods and demons. He had looked evil in the face, and overcame his fear and fought on against odds that would make some in heaven blanch. For too long this hero went without and when he gazed into the future, for this boy there was only loss. "Something is definitely wrong with the fates." he spoke to himself.

Then he looked once more at the boy and then passed his hand over him.

Harry felt sleep begin to claim him and he moved back to his bed he was asleep as soon as his head touched his pillow. Sirius hopped up onto the bed and snuggled into Harry's side laying his head on the boys shoulder and he too went to sleep.

Albus Dumbledore could not get comfortable to sleep he finally had to take a dose of dreamless sleep potion. 'The last time I took this was the night after I killed Gellert' was the last thought he had before oblivion

The next thing Albus knew was he was by the black lake watching the squid swim languidly. 'I must be dreaming'

"Yes Albus you are dreaming" the voice he had not heard since he was 21 the voice of his beloved sister Ariana.

"Ari?" Albus rushed to his sister engulfing her in a hug the likes he had never done during life. Albus Dumbledore leader of the light and the greatest mage of his age became a blubbering moron "I am so sorry Ari, so very sorry" was all he said over and over again.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Al, it was Gellert who killed me not you or Abe" Ariana said softly stroking his cheek " I have watched for nearly 60 years as you and Abe have grown apart I am most disappointed in both of you but that is a discussion for later when you both join me here."

Albus was shocked that his little sister would address him in such a manor but then thought about it and came to the conclusion that she was right how their relationship had been since her death was a shame ...one he would have to rectify. "Then what are we here to talk about?"

"Harry Potter" She said softly "the path you are currently on is going to claim the lives of all those Harry potter holds dear"

"How do you know that Ari?" Albus asked his brow furrowing with thought.

She smiled and said "The fates have foretold that there are two paths before you brother dear" she stopped and looked at him very intently into his eyes.

Albus thought he was an accomplished occlumens however his mind was assaulted with visions of not only his death but that of over half his order including Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, and himself. He sees the torture of children and that vision of Harry walking blindly to his death with no one there to support him.

"What of his family" Albus asked "Do they not care for the boy?

"No" she said emphatically "We have been trying to get through to them for years but to no avail we believe that somewhere in the Dursley line there was a demonic influence but have no proof"

Albus paled "Who is we Arianna?"

"There are powers in this universe beyond even the ken of wizards and dragons, Albus! Powers that are servants of the Almighty himself. One such servant accompanies you on a daily basis" She smiled as she saw the look of consternation cross her brothers face "Fawkes, Albus. Fawkes is not just your familiar he is your moral compass when you are lost but over the last 15 years you have not been heeding his advice so the Almighty felt an intervention of sorts is in order."

"An intervention?" Albus said somewhat amused "Why would I need an intervention?"

"Because Albus, for the greater good Harry potter must not return to privet drive this summer. If he does in the next two years he will lose both his godfather and you too will surely die. Yes Voldemort will be defeated but the price is to high within 20 years of his defeat another dark lord will rise in his place."

"Surely Harry will still be around to keep such a thing from happening" Albus paused as a dreadful thought crossed his mind "The new dark lord can't be Harry"

"No it is not him but it is someone close to him she will kill him in his sleep after losing a battle of wills with the remnants of Voldmort's first horcrux. The diary in case you missed it" Arianna said seriously "Even now Ginny Weasely fights she will lose a battle next year and the remnant will gain a foot hold then it will go dormant, but only after intensifying her infatuation for Harry."

Shell shocked Albus sat down heavily "What should I do Ari, no matter what decision I make people are hurt and die. I am lost and I need guidance."

"Albus ask for the advice of those around you. Trust them enough to accept their advice. Too long you have held back the darkness alone share the burden. All to soon it will pass from you to the chosen one." she leaned down and kissed him on the forehead "Be well my brother and share this memory with Abe too long you have been at odds. I want you both to love each other not be consumed with bitterness. Good bye my brother."

Albus woke with a start and saw that Fawkes was sitting on the edge of his bed "Well old friend that was certainly a wakeup call from beyond" He said as he looked out his window seeing the sun rising in the east he said softly "Fawkes find Remus Lupin and the rest of the order we must meet in greater haste than I thought."

Two hours later his office was filled with members of the order. Albus surveyed them seeing his brother in the back He summoned his pensieve "I want you all to see this memory and give me your thoughts on it please gather around "

Half an hour later the once silent office was drowned in the screaming of Molly Weasely, "My daughter would not kill Harry she is in love with him."

"Ah Molly how much is infatuation with the -and the boy who fought a basilisk for her and how much of it is truly love? Albus asked "Would you consider letting me do a legillimancy scan on her?"

"No Albus I will not." Molly started before Arthur cut her off decisively

"Yes Albus as patriarch of the Weasely Family I give you permission to scan and if you find something wrong I charge you to help my little girl." Arthur spoke solemnly "Molly I do not care about your dream of one big Weasely family that boy already looks on us as parents, that should be enough. If what was said comes to pass the price is too great."

Molly was cowed by the sudden edge in her husband's voice.

Remus spoke up "What will be done about Harry's situation?"

Sirius spoke up "Well it's obvious..." was all he got out before Molly started it

"He will be coming to the Burrow where we can keep him fed and cared for" she said vehemently "I remember what you were like after graduation Sirius a different woman every night no food in your flat that is no way to care for that young man."

Snape sneered "I don't see why we care one way or another it will just make his head bigger just like his father."

The room degenerated into argument until finally Dumbledore had enough and said "ENOUGH!" then he paused in the aftermath "Whatever we decide to do we must let harry have input it is his life too. Regardless how you feel Molly he is no longer a child."

Nymphadora Tonks a younger member of the order and metamorphagus said "When will you talk with Harry and Ginny?"

"Later today, Remus, will you and Snuffles go to Harry and stay with him for now. Arthur and Molly will you go to Gryffindor and get Ginny we will handle it all after lunch."

Minerva McGonagall whispered into Albus' ear as she was leaving "You know where Mr. Potter goes so do Mr. Weasely and Miss Granger.

Albus just smiled at least harry would never be alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Almighty Watched as the scene unfolded in the headmaster's office from his place behind Fawkes perch. Now all that remained was to talk with his daughter she had become distant spending all her time with the Valkyries in their training hall Skuld had gone in 4 years ago after Keiichi and Belledandy's wedding and he had no doubt when she came out she would be a hardened Valkyrie, She would have forgotten how to love. Hopefully Harry could help her as she could help him. Silently he left the mortal plane for the last time.

Appearing back at Yggdrasil the Almighty approached the Hall of the Battlemaidens only to see his youngest daughter walk out of the training hall. She looked more confident, taller she seemed happier, but there was something in her face that betrayed her true feelings.

"Skuld, Could you walk with me there are some things I would like to discuss with you before I deploy you for your first assignment." the almighty's voice rumbled through the heavens.

Skuld was startled out of her conversation with Lind and Peorth "Is it normal for an assignment so soon after training?"

Lind said "Generally we are only deployed when there is a major incursion by demon kind. However Skuld your father may have other plans for you. So you had best get a move on he does not like to be kept waiting."

"Yes, Ma'am" She said crisply and the turned and went toward her father's throne room "You summoned me Kami-sama?"

"Yes Skuld" He looked at her "How was your training?"

"It went well father, I feel more confident, more in control, better about myself" She answered with no sign of emotion.

"How have you dealt with your feelings for Keiichi?" Kami-Sama asked interrupting her monologue.

"I wish I could honestly say I am over him but I cannot." she said somewhat forlornly

"Good" Was all that Kami said.

Skuld was caught off guard by her father's directness "Is there something else you want to talk to me about?"

"Yes" Kami-Sama sighed "My daughter there are many things I can abide but closing your heart off is not one of them. As a result I cannot in good conscience allow you to remain in the battle division" 'there now I have said it lets see if she is true to form'

"What!" She screamed "What does my desire for a lack of a life of romance have anything to do to being a Valkyrie?"

"Well for one my daughter. Rather than Realizing that Keiichi is only one man and that there may be another just for you is rather shortsighted don't you think?" he stopped for a moment to look at her face and could see she just needed a little push to lose her temper "Yes it is quite childish of you not to admit the feelings to yourself and then to move on. So how can I let a **child **into the battle division full time?"

Skuld could not believe what she was hearing and from her own father who was usually her most ardent supporter. Her anger which had been growing was suddenly quenched when her father called her a child. She could take anything in the world save that. She burst into tears and fled the room

Brushing past Peorth and Lind on her way out they looked at her with a measure of pity and rather than stop the young Valkyrie they let her go unhindered.

Kami-Sama had an eternity of being right behind him so being wrong was very new to him. He looked up from his contemplation to see his two senior Valkyries enter his sanctum. It was Lind who spoke first.

"Sir, With all due respect you screwed up bigger than Urd ever has. You have categorically disrespected your daughter and misjudged her. Now I may not be as wise as you but even I know better than to insult a new recruit in such a way to have her flee my presence." Lind stopped and looked on expectantly.

Kami said nothing and Peorth jumped in "Sir how are you going to make amends to your daughter, our newest sister."

"I cannot, I do not think she would wish to hear what I have to say now." Kami looked old suddenly as he realized exactly what Albus was dealing with. "There is a boy a boy who carries with him the light of the world. But he is hunted by darkness and has only a few who love him for himself and not for what he could be, what he is or what he will be. It was my hope that I could introduce Skuld to him that she might find a way to love again. To be happy again."

Peorth and Lind were speechless they had never seen Kami Sama so depressed

"Its okay father I forgive you" Skuld said stepping out of the shadows into the light of the sanctum "next time though please just be straight with me. Nothing you have ever done hurt me as much as you calling me a child."

Kami blew out a relieved sigh "My darling daughter. As much as I know you want to be a Valkyrie I need you on earth in a school with people your own age"

Suddenly Skuld looked excited "Is it a college, will there be engineering classes, will I get to build really complex machinery and computers?"

Kami Smiled 'now there is the girl I know' "No its a school that teaches Magic, No most machines won't work there nor do computers however I am sure you can get around that."

"You were also saying about a boy Father. Can you tell me about him and maybe show me what he looks like."

"Well we must give you a more human name before we introduce you; Talia Marie Skuld sounds good does it not?"

"It's a nice name Father would you care to tell me its meaning" Skuld asked

Kami simply stated "It was your mother's name. Your mother was an extraordinary woman for being a mortal. Due to an accident early in life having children was dangerous for her so she kept her distance from men, but the fates told me that she would be mother to a goddess and asked me to intercede. Your mothers' pregnancy progressed in a normal fashion but the day you were born there was a complication and I had to make a choice between your mother and you." Kami-sama eyes were filled with tears "Little one, even if I am the creator, I hated making the choice. I chose you knowing someday I would have to let you go, either in heaven, or earth if it was your choice."

Skuld Sat before her father's throne sobbing trying to formulate the words to say but failing she crawled into her father's lap and cried into his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius and Remus left the headmasters office moving toward the hospital wing. They walked in amiable silence as they reached the grand stairway Remus launched into what he was on his mind "Why do you think Albus has done what he has done to harry"

Sirius got a thoughtful look on his face. "I don't know Remus, but if I had to guess I would think he is acting out of some misguided attempt to protect Prongs Jr." Sirius stopped in the hallway "What are you getting at Remus?"

"When I met Harry last year, He knew nothing of his parents, nothing of us. It was as if Dumbledore wanted him dependent on him." Remus said softly "Have you seen the clothes he dresses in, or the scars he has? IF I had to put a finger on it I would say he was being made into a sacrificial lamb. For what reason Albus would do this I do not know."

"Remus what do you think is up with Molly Weasely? Is she all motherly or is there something else in the works there?" Sirius asked "Because she seemed almost rabid in her demands."

"I have spoken with Arthur, Molly has this misguided belief that Harry and Ginny are somehow fated to be together." Remus said with a snort

Sirius broke out in laughter "Where did she get that idea."

"Since the Chamber of Secrets incident" Remus said then turned to Sirius "I guess there is something romantic about almost being killed by a sixty foot, 1000 year old basilisk, which happens to be controlled by a possessed 11 year old girl"

"Mr. Padfoot would like to point out to Mr. Moony that Molly Weasely might just be completely mental." Sirius said quite smugly "I think she needs to be watched. However this does allow me broach the subject of why Harry is not more of a lady killer, Like James"

Remus looked a little irritated "Sirius, I would think that Harry being different from James would be a good thing. I seem to remember that his cheek was constantly sporting a bright red hand print for the duration of our fourth year." Remus put an arm around Sirius and continued "There are at least 5 girls in Harry's circle of friends "The three from the quidditch team, Ginny Weasely, and Hermione Granger."

"Seeing Harry and Ginny in close proximity is like looking back in time moony, it's not fair to him or to us that they were taken so soon!" Sirius sobbed "How could we miss the signs that peter had fallen into darkness"

Remus looked at his oldest friend his own smile leaving his face "Because you all thought it was me who would betray you." Sirius looked as if he were about to protest "Not all mind you but if Dumbledore came to you concerned that I was the one most likely to betray you and backed it up with proof of odd behavior. You disappeared for days at a time and when we did see you it looked as if you were fighting for your life. What conclusion would you draw Sirius."

Sirius was silent appraising his friend "Ok Moony you have a story to tell so let's hear it we have a long walk to the hospital wing"

Remus looked ashamed of himself "During that time, I could not find a job so I did not have a home. There was no way I was going to ask you, James, or Peter for help. So I became homeless a street person one night I was jumped by a group of people bent on rolling me for money" Remus shuddered as he remembered the night vividly "I hospitalized 4 of them killed the fifth. As I was coming out of the police station a man in a muggle business suit approached me about illegal pit fighting two men walk in one man walks out "

Sirius looked outrage "No Sirius I did not kill anyone but I did hurt a lot of people who probably deserved it if all the thanks I got from people were to be true. It kept me fed but I was not about to tell you guys about it. Can you imagine Lily's reaction" Remus said with some obvious amusement.

"Moony" Sirius began with some effort to control his temper "Do you think that for one minute that James and I went through the process of becoming animagi to just cut you out of our life." Remus looked like he had been hit. "Remus, Albus did raise the concern and Lily about tore his head off and said if he was truly concerned that he would have Moody look into it. You should have seen Albus stutter. He was so sure of his rightness that it never occurred to him to actually check."

"You knew" Remus queried and Sirius nodded

"James and I had been following you for months Remus, Not because of a lack of trust but because Lily was hoping you would come to us. You are family. I know James made provisions in his will for you as I did also."

"Sirius when you imprisoned and I thought Peter was dead... I didn't stay around for the reading of the will. And I Never checked up on Harry."

Sirius looked at Remus "The will was never read, Malloy tried to become the Potter regent Albus had to block him. That's why he has made all the decisions he had to make. Once we get Harry settled into the Marauders Den we will sort out the will."

By now they were approaching the hospital wing silently they entered the wing as they approached Harry's bed they noticed their boy was not alone snuggled next to the sleeping boy was the his best friend Hermione Grange.

"This is not going to end well" Remus said sadly.

"Well at least his love life will never be boring." Sirius quipped.

"Sirius you better change most of the school doesn't know about you" Remus said.

Sirius changed into snuffles hopped up and slept at the bottom of Harry's bed.

Moony pulled up a chair and thought back to better, happier days.

–

Arthur and Molly got into Gryffindor tower and saw their children asleep on the couch in front of the fire. Molly could not hold it in anymore. "Arthur just what were you thinking going against me in front of everyone else?"

"Mollywobbles, I love you to death, but the last few years you have developed a bit of tunnel vision. Harry did not save Ginny out of some romantic feeling. He saved her because he considered us family.

He looks at us as parental figures. Now I have a question for you why don't you want Albus Dumbledore a man we have both known since we were children to examine our child?"

Molly looked at her husband "What if he finds something in our daughter something left by him in our little girl?"

Arthur looked at his wife an expression of confusion on his face "So you would rather not know and possibly get your big happy family with the very price being the lives of everyone we know and love. Molly that is the worst thing I have ever heard you advocate." Arthur broke off "I will be back in a few hours I need to be away from you and you need to think about where your priorities lie."

With that Arthur left and Molly broke down weeping as she watched her children sleeping.

Arthur walked back toward the headmaster's office and he wondered 'why would molly rather have Ginny under Voldemort's control. Damn woman is cracked I want my daughter safe and whole.'

Ron came woke to his mother crying "Mum! What's wrong why are you crying?"

"It's nothing Ron, it's just hard to see your dreams of a big happy family, go up in flames" Molly said to her son. "Any way the headmaster wants to see you, Hermione, Harry and Ginny after lunch it is very important so wake your sister up it's almost ten and then why don't you head on down to the hospital wing and see if harry is ready to go."

With that Mrs. Weasely departed Gryffindor tower.

Ron was puzzled at his mother's behavior, nudged his sister. "Hey Ginny I need you to go wake Hermione." Ginny blinked looking confused

"What wrong? Ginny asked sleepily.

Dumbledore wants to meet with the four of us after lunch." Ron explained "I need you to go wake Hermione, then we can go get Harry, He is going to need his friends don't you think?"

Ginny looked at her brother for a moment "Who are you and what have you done with my brother" she said as she went up the stairs. Instead of stopping at the door to her room she ascended to the sixth year girls rooms Knocking three times she hear Lavender answer.

"Come In" Ginny stuck her head in "Hey Ginny what do you need?"

"I came to wake Hermione up" Ginny said

"Oh she never came back in last night" Parvati answered sticking her head out of the bead "I think she stayed to keep Harry from becoming a basket case."

'She is stealing him from you' the whisper of tom's voice said 'you have lost him little Ginevera.'

She mumbled her thanks to the two girls and went back down stairs "Oi! Ron Hermione's already in the hospital wing"

Ron looked up "She is? Why didn't she wake me up?"

"She spent the night keeping harry from becoming a basket case is what Parvati said" Ginny said somewhat waspishly. "Come on lets go get them!"

"Okay" Was all Ron could say he was having his own misgivings. After all the rumors abounding about Hermione and Harry being together he wondered if there might be something to the rumors. If it turned out to be true it would be one more thing Harry had that he did not. He silently prayed that was not the case.

Harry woke to the voices of Padfoot and moony quietly arguing.

"They look so cute" Remus said "It will be a shame to wake them."

"Mr. Padfoot would like to remind Mr. Moony that moments like these are far too rare and that we as marauders should take every advantage to blackmail the spawn the spawn of Mr. Prongs and Tiger lily!"

Sirius said with a look of mock piety.

Harry was wondering what they were talking about then he felt something move and he looked down and there was Hermione snuggled into his side 'she looks so peaceful, without a care, but this is Hermione in the same bed as me" his eyes became saucers when he realized he was in just his unmentionables. He started to pull away but a very determined Hermione pulled him close

Hermione mumbled "No you can't leave me Harry I won't let Voldemort take you from me I will love you forever!" as she pulled Harry closer to her

Remus and Sirius stopped their bickering at the sound of Hermione's voice and noticed Harry was awake

"If either of you two do anything while she lays by my side the retribution I will lay down on you will be absolutely spectacular" Harry said very quietly

"She is just like lily" Remus said with a look of deep reminiscence "However we are not here to do anything other than get you and your friends to the headmaster's office."

"Yeah" Sirius spoke with a big grin on his face "we are discussing your living arrangements for the foreseeable future."

Harry was a little surprise so he gently shook Hermione "Hermione, come on love it's time to wake up."

"No not wanna warm comfy with Harry" Hermione mumbled.

It was at that moment fate decided to intervene in the form of both Ron and Ginny Weasely


	5. Chapter 5

As Ron and Ginny walked into the hospital wing they saw Remus in a chair with snuffles the dog at the foot of the bed keeping Harry and Hermione's feet warm. Harry was holding Hermione as if she were the most precious thing on earth. Ron's insides roiled with jealousy Harry had everything and he had ….and then it hit him he had a family and Harry had no one at home to love him. He had just watched a friend be murdered and if he found love with Hermione who was he to say anything. He looked over and saw Ginny's face scarlet with anger and knew it would not be good.

Ginny looked on 'See little Ginevra she has taken what should rightfully be yours. You need me, you know you do. I can help you win Harrys' heart if you will only let me in' the voice niggled in her brain then it went on to show her visions of her wedding and life with Harry. 'I can make it all happen Ginny just allow me a little control'

Ginny did not even stop to think before answering 'Yes', into the vaults of her mind.

Suddenly Ginny leapt toward the bead "No, Harry you are mine."

Hermione awoke to Ginny screaming and Harry shifting her to the far side of the bed away from Ginny. "Ginny, what do you think you are doing?" Harry demanded "I do not belong to you. I am not a piece of property nor am I prince charming or some white knight."

Ginny looked at harry like he was an idiot "Harry you fought and killed a basilisk for me, how can you say that"

"Easily Ginny, I didn't do it for you at least not solely."Harry said as if he were explaining it to a child "I did it for your family as I consider you the sister I never had."

Ginny seemed to become more agitated ' you must not let this chance go. Make him yours and If he will not be yours you must kill him'.

Skuld did not know how long she had been crying but finally the sobs had receded and her father held her close. "There my little girl it's not so bad. I think you will enjoy your new assignment. There will be several young men about and I am sure you will connect with one." Kami-sama said "However for now you must watch Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Be particularly mindful of one Harry Potter on his shoulders rests the burden of destiny... his life has been …..Hard to say the least."

"I am to leave at once?" Kami-sama asked "I won't let you down father"

"No, I know you won't" he said as she phased out of his throne room "But your time as a Valkyrie will be brief my child"

Skuld descended from the heavens with all do haste toward Hogwarts as she descended she felt an evil emanating from the school but she also felt a force of good too she was very curious as to how both could be in the same place and yet coexist. She dropped into the hospital wing invisible and watched as the young red head whose goodness was contained in a shell of vile evil threatened the a bushy haired young woman being protected by the strongest mortal protector she had ever seen.

Her breath caught in her throat 'He is perfect, Black hair like Keiichi, a bit bulkier but his eyes are to die for and that hair so untamed.' Then his sheet slipped down and she saw scars all over his body her anger began to creep up 'who would do this to someone so good.'

Ginny's hand went to her wand as her eyes flashed red "Potter, I had hoped to wait to catch you off guard but now will do as well as any other. Aveda Kedavra." The spell caught Hermione off guard but Harry rolled them off the bed and the spell blasted into the wall. In an instant Remus had a wand in his hand and Sirius was transforming from dog to human.

Albus was sitting in his office waiting , preparing for the time when he would have to invade Ginny Weaseley's mind something he did not look forward to. When he was startled out of his thoughts by Madam Pomfrey's voice in his fire.

"Albus come quickly Ms Weasely is trying to kill Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger" the elderly matron spoke with an urgency he had not heard in years.

"Fawkes !" Dumbledore cried out the phoenix flew across the room landing on the sorcerers shoulder before flashing them away.

Ron was stunned by what his sister had done , so stunned he failed to notice her eyes were red "Ginny, what are you doing ' He moved to stop her only to catch a wandless banisher sending him through a window and a 50 foot drop that would leave him either dead or hospitalized for weeks.

Well it would have if Hermione would not have called "Accio, Ron Weasely" She shrieked and Ron came sailing back into Hermione's arms causing her to fall down.

Harry noticed her eye color "Hello Tom, How long have been waiting to come back out again?"

Ginny stopped " Don't call me that Potter"

"Well I am not going to call you Ginny , although I know she is in there" Harry replied

"Oh yes she finally gave into me when she thought she lost you to the mudblood" Ginny stopped "It took me two years to find a weakness in her armor as it were and now that I have her it is only a short jump to rebirth, of course it will require a sacrifice."

At the word sacrifice something deep inside of Harry snapped and power flowed into his eyes and they burned with an eerie green hue "Tom you have taken a lot from me but you cannot have her I will not allow it."

"Nor shall I tom:" Cried Dumbledore having flashed in

"Ah headmaster but will you harm this shell to get to me surely not" and then spells began to fly between the headmaster and girl possessed.

'How do I defeat tom without harming Ms. Weasely' the sorcerer thought to himself.

Molly and Arthur met up at the base of the stairs and were slowly walking up the stairs when Minerva approached them "Arthur, Molly please come with me there is a situation in the hospital wing Ginny is trying to kill Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger"

"Surely you are joking Minerva" Molly stammered when Minerva didn't laugh Molly knew something was very wrong .

Skuld was impressed by both the men young and old she saw that the possession was not of the girls making and even now she was fighting .

Arthur and molly burst into the hospital wing to see Albus fighting their daughter and slowly losing ground to her. At the sight of her parents Ginny faltered a little but quickly composed herself and banished Dumbledore into a wall knocking the old man unconscious. Slowly she began to approach her parents her eyes flickering back to brown "Oh mother he is inside me I am fighting but I don't know how much longer I can hold out"

Molly rushed forward Arthur , harry and Remus yelling "No!"

However it was too late "Imperio" Ginny whispered and her eyes flashed red once more as she saw Molly's eyes glaze over she was assured of her triumph "Kill the mudblood " she whispered "then your dream of Harry as a son will come true".

Arthur, Remus and Sirius all moved to fire spells only to find themselves disarmed by a wandless spell from Ginny. Harry moved to block her from cursing Hermione. Only to be engaged by Ginny .

"Now now Harry I can't have you rescuing the mudblood" Ginny said in a tut-tut tone of voice "Carry on mother"

"Aveda Kedavra" and the green light streaked toward Hermione when a slab of stone intercepted the curse stopping it but spraying both Ron and Hermione with shards of rock. And another spell banished Molly to the opposite end of the hospital wing bound and petrified

'I have had it with this' Harry thought 'expelliarmus' and he lifted his hand with that thought and Ginny was blown back and her wand flew to hurry's hand. His eyes burned even brighter as his power came into its own he whispered "Stupify" Putting Ginny out of the fight. He spun around to see Ron cradling Hermione , bathed in her blood he noticed her eyes were open but there was no life in them in an instant he went from angry to despair

"Hermione please come back to me please, don't leave me here…." He cried

Hermione was hovering above her body looking down at the scene and she was saddened that she could no longer help the young man she had come to love over the last four years. When she heard a voice off to her left.

"It's not forever you know and you can always watch over him from the heavens" Skuld said quietly

"I know but He needs me, he needs love. This will destroy the Weasely family and by association Harry. He already blames himself for Cedric now me. He will crack" she trailed off "so you are death?"

Skuld smiled "No Hermione Granger, I am Valkyrie 2nd class Skuld and I judge you worthy so you will join the einhjarar and in time you will most likely become a goddess yourself."

There was a flash and Kami-sama was there "Hermione Granger Do you accept the gift that has been given?"

"I am Kami-sama , the alpha and the omega" The almighty smiled " you who have supported and loved Harry potter are to be rewarded. Arise Hermione Goddess in training third class Limited license.

Hermione's body became infused with light that pulsed with an unearthly glow as the light washed over the hospital wing Harry clutched his head and Ginny convulsed in pain and slowly an inky blackness seeped from their bodies. And with a bright flash her body was gone.

Hermione was not smiling she saw the effect her passing was having on Harry and moved to comfort him only to be stopped.

Kami-sama held his hand up " My daughter you may not go to him, you will be with him in his heart until the day you are reunited. He will hold your memory sacred above all others save his soul mate which he will hold in equal esteem."

Silvery tears glistened down her cheeks. "It's not fair father I love him and I only got to tell him today"

"Life is not often fair even on the higher Planes of existence." The almighty paused" there is still a chance to find love Hermione but I can tell you. Whereas you love him you are fated for another."

Hermione blinked she had not thought that she would have a chance to find love now that she was no longer mortal.

"Can I make a request Kami-sama?" Hermione asked

"You may my daughter" the almighty responded

"I wish for Harry James Potter to find love. Not puppy love but an all encompassing love for all the days of his life to never be alone"

Skuld could not believe what she was hearing …. Hermione had the boy and gave him up just because father said there was another suited for her.

Then Skuld heard her wish and hoped the system force would grant such an audacious wish and she found herself looking at Harry. His light was so bright she could see it without her angel. And suddenly she hoped she could be his all encompassing love.

Ginny's world came back into focus and so too did the realization of everything that had transpired she looked over to see Harry being held by Remus, Sirius and Ron and her mother being picked up by her father.

She noticed Hermione was nowhere to be found but there was a lot of blood. Then she looked into the defeated eyes of the greatest wizard of the age as he walked over.

"Ginevra" Albus began "I realize you have been through an ordeal. But I must ask you to subject yourself to a legillimency scan"

"Yes sir" was all she said

Albus looked into her eyes "Legilimens"

He searched her memories of the last three years and saw she had indeed been fighting a losing battle against the shade of a dark lord and he could see the compulsion charm ensuring she could not speak

Again tom riddle had been far to cunning to just leave the diary defenseless..

Albus grasped her wand and broke it in two Ginny's eyes were as wide as saucers "It would seem in the fight with Voldemort your wand was broken my dear we will have Minerva take you to visit Ollivander's later today. Why don't you go to your mother she is going to need you as harry will all too soon."


	6. Chapter 6

"Come Hermione my daughter the longer you stay the harder it will be for you to go." The Almighty said. Hermione looked conflicted she was being given a chance to do something greater.

"Kami-Sama" Hermione started "I cannot leave out saying good bye to them. Please let me say good bye to them."

Kami-Sama Looked as if he were about to say no when Skuld spoke up "Father I think we should. Look at the two of them you say that this one man has the onus fate upon him I can see the scars of his life plainly. This one will break him possibly beyond repair. Also the girl though her insecurity was the doorway that evil used to gain a foothold she needs to know she did not kill her friend."

Kami-Sama looked into the sky then back at the two young goddesses "Okay we will reveal ourselves. Perhaps it may even help young harry if I had a word or two with those who will be here in but a few moments."

She was gone, he could not protect her, he loved her and now she had been taken from him. The air around harry began cackle with energy as his anger began to overcome him then he heard a voice it was her voice "Harry, I am not gone, I will always be with you in some way. You will always be in my thoughts"

Harry and Ron's heads shot up to see Hermione, another girl they had never seen before and a man who made Dumbledore look young. Harry and Ron Cried out in unison "Hermione" as they jumped up and engulfed her in a bone crushing hug. Harry cried into her hair.

"You disappeared Hermione. You were dead and now you are alive" Harry said wiping the tears out of his eyes.

Hermione looked at her friend as if she were weighing her words "Harry, I died and it was not your fault. The fault lies with Voldemort. As to how I am alive I will let Kami-Sama Explain for now I must go to Ginny she needs to know it was not her fault she is going to be fragile for some time to come." Hermione looked both boys in the eyes letting all the love she felt for both flow through her gaze. With that she turned and walked to Molly and Ginny.

"No Hermione." Harry began sobbing again "Please don't..." was all he could strangle out before the stress of the two days caused him to faint.

Kami-Sama put his hand on Harry's shoulder "My son I know how you feel, Hermione will always be with you."

Ron had known Harry a long time, well long enough to know that harry was not well with this "Kami-sama with all due respect Harry has lost so much in his life that this one is to much the price to beat Voldemort" everyone in the room save Harry, Hermione, and Skuld trembled a little "The price is too much I would let the world burn thrice over to give my best mate some sense of a normal life"

By the time Ron was done even Kami-sama was a little humbled by the depth of feelings the three young people had for each other.

Hermione approached Ginny her arms open. Ginny in sobbing turned from her mother and into Hermione's embrace "Hermione, I am so, so very sorry. I never meant for you to be harmed. I have been fighting for so long and nobody could help me." The young girl continued to sob into Hermione's robe.

"Shah Ginny it's alright. Ok well it's not alright but it will be" She said softly "For right now your brother and harry will need you now more than ever. Help him as a sister should and I will see you in a hundred and fifty or so years or maybe sooner if my Kami-sama will allow it."

Kami-sama took in all the emotions running rampant around him. The grief he felt was tangible here was a boy who had just found love only to have it ripped from him. There must be something he could do to help alleviate the pain he was going through 'I am the most powerful being in the universe, well one of two in the universe. There must be something I can do.' Kami thought to himself. Then he felt a tug on his robe and he looked down and saw Dobby the house elf "What can I do for you master elf?"

Normally house elves are subservient and talk with mispronunciations but this was just to appease wizards "Oh Great one I know you search for something you can do to alleviate that which has come to pass. Harry Potter is Dobby's first friend and his Hermione is the rock which he clings to in the storm that is his life. As one of the first born I crave a boon."

Kami's Eyes widened 'the answer was in front of me the entire time and it will help Skuld to.' "Master elf, if the boon lies within my power to grant, I will do so."

"I ask for the return of Miss Hermione to the realm of the living. I fear without her to help Harry Potter. World will fall into darkness."

The room stopped and silence reigned in the air even Skuld was shocked at the boldness of the request. A smile crossed Kami-Sama's lips "Your request is a right and noble thing but it is not without a price. What format do you choose?"

Dobby looked level headedly "Trial by combat"

Hermione gasped "Dobby, no it's not worth it"

"Your life is not worth what Ms Granger?" The headmaster looked at her quizzically

"Not worth dying for headmaster" Hermione said in a small voice

Skuld looked at the girl "How can you say that? Do you see that boy over there" She pointed at harry "He would die for you a hundred times over and never, NEVER question if it was worth it."

Ron looked at harry who was coming around "Ask him if it is worth it, Hermione, because from where I stand it is more than worth it."

"Ask me what Ron" Harry asked holding his head

"If you could get Hermione back from the dead what price would be worth it?" Albus asked

Sirius and Remus shaking themselves out the fugue that overcame them Remus said "If it were me and there is nothing that is too great of price for the life of a loved one".

Harry looked up "Who do I have to fight Dumbledore, Snape, Voldemort or You?" Harry said pointing at Kami-sama. "Let me make this clear I have lost to many I will not lose her too on my magic I swear it"

Hogwarts rang like a crystalline gong as the magic surged around Harry

Kami-started to laugh but noticed no one else was laughing they were all looking at the boy as if he was unhinged.

"Harry, you could lose your magic or worse get killed." Hermione said to him in a whisper as she walked back to him "Why? What makes me worth it?"

"Because you are my family I need you. I love you and cannot bear to lose you not like this. Not for something that they" Harry pointed at the adults "missed. You are supposed to Grow and marry and be happy. I will not let this come to pass"

Kami-Sama pondered a moment "Dobby has made the challenge and selected the format. The challenge must be honored. Dobby who do you choose as your champion?"

Dobby looked like he himself where going to volunteer when Harry in his hospital gown put a hand on his shoulder "Dobby I got this one Go and sit with Hermione"

Madam Pomfrey's eyes grew large "Mr. Potter what exactly do you think you're doing?" However it was Sirius who answered

"He is doing what he thinks is right instead of what he knows would be easy." At which all the adults cringed the boy had been through so much would now fight who knows what.

Kami-sama looked at Harry he knew the boy would not hold up against a seasoned battle angel. And he had elevated Hermione to that of a goddess. Skuld could see her father thinking.

'Just once a wish a boy would love me as much as Harry loves Hermione' "Let me speak with my daughter before I decide who will be my champion." Kami-Sama said. With that they faded off the mortal realm.

Sirius looked at Albus "Albus pray tell me how you missed a piece of Voldemort still residing in Ginny."

Albus looked ashamed "At the time I did not want to cause her any more pain. You see Harry should already be dead as the basilisk bit him during its death throes. She was already carrying that at the forefront of her mind "the old man slumped "I was focused so much on the fact that they both lived that I didn't do my job. I have been through three wars now and I am getting old Sirius. Can you honestly say you would do better?"

Arthur and Molly looked at him and molly was about to start in when Ginny put a hand on her mother's arm "It's not His fault Mum, the fault lies with both Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort" everyone but harry, Ginny and the headmaster cringed hearing his name.

Hermione walked over to Ginny pulling her into a hug "I am sorry I did not notice. Some friend I am!"

Ron looked at Hermione like she had grown a second head "What does that say about us her brothers we should have paid more attention."

Finally Harry spoke "I should have been a better friend Ginny. I am sorry." With that Harry turned and went back to lay down.

Suddenly Madam Pomfrey had both Hermione and Ginny on beds and was examining them "Ms Weasely you will be released before lunch, however if you wish to stay you may as the ordeal has been very traumatic. Ms Granger you however have been dead therefore I am keeping you here for the duration until this trial is concluded." As if it were an afterthought "everyone else out that includes you Sirius Black."


	7. Chapter 7

Skuld looked at her father "Why are you doing this Father?"

"I am not doing it out of choice, the elf had a valid request and there is no way under heaven I could deny it" Kami-Sama said with tinge of dismay in his voice. "Like Albus I know what do but cannot bring myself to do it because in doing so I will lose you"

Skuld looked at her father "What do you mean Father?"

"If things go as they are you will become much like Belledandy" The almighty stopped and looked into his daughters eyes. "If I called on you to be as champion against the boy, would you take his life if he would not yield?" Skuld looked confused and seeing her confusion her father continued "The boy will not yield he will never admit defeat, and he will likely fight whoever comes between him and Hermione to the death."

Skuld thought for a moment trying to choose her words carefully "Father I love you, but I will not kill him even if I were champion. The answer to your next question is a NO I will not be champion or party to anything to make Harry's already tough life even harder. However, I would like to make a suggestion."

"What would your suggestion be Skuld?" he said, thinking it might be some hair brained idea

"Dobby suggested trial by combat. You get to choose the format of the combat and to what level the combat is at. I would suggest you use Hermione as the champion. Wands only no lethal spell to unconsciousness." She paused for a breath "Hermione is already given your favor. If she loses you can assign her to earth for a few decades. If she wins it is within your power to suspend Harry's oath. And you assign both of us to keep Harry Company and then Harry has one less person to worry about losing."

Kami-Sama Smiled "You have put some thought into this daughter. There is one small problem Daughter I cannot suspend his oath."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CAN'T" The young Valkyrie yelled

"Let me rephrase I cannot set aside his oath without sacrificing something, you see magic compels even one such as I" the almighty said solemnly. "There are only two things I have left to sacrifice and Urd has found love already the boy she wants even now grows into a man. That leaves you my dear child and make no mistake about it you are as dear to me as either of your sisters. You are also the youngest the one with the most potential. I knew that the day would come when fate would demand the choice I did not think it would be so soon. In the end it will be your choice that makes or breaks the boy. I pass the choice to you.

Because if I were to make the choice I would let the world burn much like young Harry would for Hermione and the rest of his friends."

Harry sat on his bed looking over at Hermione trying to clarify his feelings for the girl 'she said that she loved me I always thought she fancied Ron, but she did sleep snuggled up next to me last night' that thought made Harry blush. 'But all we did was sleep. I do love her but am I in love with her….'

Hermione sat on her bed thinking about the dream she was having

_She was sitting in the stands watching as both Harry and Cedric took the cup together and drew a quick breath in as they disappeared in a flash. She knew his leg was probably broken and he was poisoned by the acromantula. Now he was gone and there was nothing she could do to help her Harry 'My harry' she thought to herself 'where did that come from' 45 minutes passed and suddenly in another flash of light Harry and Cedric were back at entrance of the maze._

_She could see Harry draped over Cedric but she could not tell if he was breathing fear the worst she broke down in tears and ran to her best friend she held him and told him she would love him forever…._

Harry had enough of sitting in silence and started hobble over toward Hermione. A very miffed madam Pomfrey stopped him a few feet from her bed "Mr. Potter I really must insist you go back to your bed and rest."

Harry sighed "Or what you will give me a detention?" Everyone gasped at his impudence "Madam Pomfrey no offense but I dueled the most evil man to walk the earth in my estimation and I fought him to a draw. Now seeing as I am alive and have had almost a full day to recover from that only to see my best friend killed and then miraculously brought back to life. I don't care what you say I going over to her bed and I are going to sit with her because we don't know how much time we will have together so if you don't mind get out of my way!"

Albus looked amused. Minerva was shocked speechless, Molly looked as if she were about to take him to task while Arthur just kept watch over his children gathered around Ginny's bed. "Fine, Mr. Potter as you put it that way I cannot fault you for that. However if you need me call"

Hermione watched as Harry hobbled toward her and listened while he dressed the elderly matron down and while she could find no fault in his argument his delivery left something to be desired. When Harry got there she patted the spot next to her on the bed "we need to talk Harry about your oath and more."

Harry gulped "okay Hermione where do you want to start."

"How long have you been in love with me Harry?" She asked in a small almost whisper of a voice

Of the entire question she could ask she picked the hardest one first. He looked for a thoughtful for a moment and then the moment hit him "Second year when you were petrified, third year when we were rescuing Snuffles, and this year just before the first task." Hermione sat in silence for a moment and Harry rushed on "I know I should have said something, anything but I did not know if you felt the same and I did not want to make things awkward between you, Ron and myself in case you might fancy him instead."

"Then perhaps we should clear it up for the three of us. Ronald could you come over here?" Hermione asked.

Ronald looked at his father and mumbled something and his father put his hand on his shoulder and said something that made Ron smile and he silently made his way over to Hermione's bed

"Hermione, I am sorry" Ron started which caught Hermione off guard

"What are you sorry for Ronald" Hermione said her brow knit with confusion

"The Yule ball, I was right out of order there. It was your one perfect night and I destroyed it. Because I didn't have the courage to ask you out and Krum did. And during the ball I was jealous you were the most beautiful lady at the ball and I had lost you to Krum."

Harry began to fidget he had suspected Ron fancied her but here was the proof. Hermione's face softened "Ronald how long have you loved me?"

"Since the chess set" Ron said then he looked around "I knew Harry would get through no matter what but I did not want you to get hurt so I took the hit."

Hermione and Harry both looked at Ron with a new appreciation for his tactical thinking. It was Harry who broke the silence. "Ok Hermione you got us to tell you how long we loved you now it's your turn."

Hermione sighed "For you Harry it was the troll reinforced by the philosopher stone" She paused and Ron was about to ask she started again "For Ronald it was the day he used a broken wand to defend my honor against a certain ferret boy." She said with a smile "However Ron, you need to get over your jealousy of Harry everything you say he has he would trade to be just like you or me. We" pointing at herself Ron, snuffles and Remus "are the all the real family he has."

Ron held up his hands "Okay, Okay I will try. I Might not Succeed at first but I am willing to try to be better."

Harry looked between his two friends "So what now"

Hermione arched an eyebrow "What do you mean what now?"

"What I mean Hermione" Harry said with exaggerated patience "Which one of us do you want to be your boyfriend?"

"Well I am not sure I guess, I never thought I would be in a position to date either of you." Hermione said looking at her shoes "I guess I thought Harry would get someone beautiful like Cho and that Ron and I would always be arguing about something or other." She faltered a little when she saw the look on both of her friends faces.

Harry and Ron both had looks of severe anger but it was Ron who began "Hermione You say that as if you yourself are not beautiful" to which Harry could only nod in agreement with Ron.

"Well let's be honest Ron" Hermione began when she was pounced upon by her two best friends

"We know you're going to make a comment about your hair or your teeth or that you're just a book worm"

Harry said with some exasperation lacing his voice.

"But the fact is Hermione" Ron stated "None of that is true and if it were then you are our Beautiful, scary smart, Bookworm and the world can burn for all I care as long as you are in our life."

"It is good of you to say that Ronald" Kami-Sama said phasing into existence beside them "Because in accordance to the universal laws I accept your gage Harry James Potter but because I am a being of a higher order I must act through a champion."

"Who will your Champion be" Albus asked and the room was silent with anticipation.

He said the two words that made Harry's heart quail "Hermione Granger."

Harry said with low growl "No. You cannot ask me to raise my wand against her"

"I most certainly can. Either put up or shut up Harry. How much do you want her in your life?" Kami asked.

Ron was gaping like a fish when Hermione found her voice "Harry you have to otherwise your magic and life will be forfeit."

Harry looked at her. "Hermione I cannot and will not raise my wand against you the consequences are damned."

Hermione asked Kami "What are the terms Sir?"

Kami looked thoughtfully "Unconsciousness or surrender"

"I accept" was all she said

Minerva chose that moment to pull Hermione aside "Are you sure about this Miss Granger?"

"Yes ma'am I see what Kami-Sama is doing. Harry made an oath and the magic must be satisfied or Voldemort has won." She sighed "What am I to do Professor I love them both in different ways. It's not like I want to leave Ron or Harry or Hog warts."

At which Albus Spoke "You must choose to do what's right or what is easy."

Ron looked over at Harry and saw him go back to his bed and retrieve his wand "What are you doing Harry? You are in no shape to fight her"

"I know" was all he said then he looked down at padfoot "I am sorry Sirius, Ron, everyone and especially you Hermione I am so sorry" Everyone looked at him and he said "I cannot attack a member of my family, Therefore I am forced to concede. I surrender "with that he snapped his wand. A white light exploded out and seemed to coruscate around Harry causing him to writhe in pain worse than Voldemort's Cruciatus curse.

But he never uttered a sound

Kami thought to himself 'I should have seen that option, I guess not even I am perfect.' He looked at his daughter Skuld.

Skuld watched in awed silence as the boy so easily accepted his fate. She turned to look at her father and saw only sorrow in his eyes. It was then she understood she would not be going home. Not until Harry's life ran its course.

"Its ok father I understand, it's only a little while maybe 15 decades at the most". She whispered

"I know my child, be sure to bring young Harry with you when you come home." Was all he said to her? "Go to him now he needs you his pain is …intense"

Slowly she walked over to him passing the ring of light she began to feel the effects of the oath as she slowly pulled Harry into a warm hug Whispering "it will be ok, Just hold onto me" and hold onto her he did, like a frightened child and in that moment Skuld knew Harry, saw his life, his troubles and his friends. Unknowingly her angel awoke and began singing and Harry's pain began to ease as Skuld's essence mingled with his.

He walked over toward the group of flabbergasted wizards and witch's "Fear not his life and magic are fine though he will need a new focus"

Hermione was the first to break out of the shock "The rules of magic will not allow this"

Kami-sama took his measure of Hermione "My children there are many mysteries in the universe that you may never understand but I will tell you this. There exist in the universe many beings that have a greater control over magic where oaths such as Harry's do not even cause a ripple in the weave. As it is Harry is close to the next order of magnitude in power. However it is untapped and untrained so it is dangerous. Which is why he chose not to fight you, he could have destroyed you by accident" Kami paused and looked at his daughter "However there was a price to pay and pay it he has. Hermione I charge you to live, and live well for love is all around you when your time on the mortal coil is truly up we will be waiting." With that he shimmered out of sight.


	8. Chapter 8

Slowly she walked over to him passing the ring of light she began to feel the effects of the oath as she slowly pulled Harry into a warm hug Whispering "it will be ok, Just hold onto me" and hold onto her he did , like a frightened child and in that moment Skuld knew Harry, saw his life , his troubles and his friends. Unknowingly her angel awoke and began singing and Harry's pain began to ease as Skuld's essence mingled with his.

Harry was lost in his pain 'I can die now ' he thought to himself it was then he heard her voice singing a lullaby slowly his pain receded as he lost consciousness. For her part Skuld held Harry as if he were the most important thing in the world. she knew his life, every blow he had received, every broken bone that was untreated. and lastly all the nights locked int he cupboard under the stairs. Her anger rose like a great beast from the depth of her soul.

'no one person should have to deal with all this' she thought trying to reign in her temper she heard another voice singing in time with her angel and looked up and saw Fawkes sitting on a bed singing counter point to her angels song it did little to calm her. Skuld looked at the older sorcerer and asked "Was it worth it old man?"

The question caught Albus by surprise "What do you mean miss Skuld?"

Skuld's anger grew a hot as she left Harry's side and touched both Minerva and Dumbledores arms and spoke in a low voice "Was the so called Vaunted protections the blood wards gave him worth destroying the essence of of who and what he is?" she asked as she pushed the memories of Harry's life from the time of his parents death until the moment he snapped his wand.

The memories that assaulted the two professors threatened to overwhelm them completely Minerva looked at albus and in a pained voice said "Answer the girl Albus in fact answer all of us Is protecting the body really worth if the soul dies."

There was a murmur of agreement from those gathered save Hermione she looked at the headmaster and knew that his choice had weighed heavy upon his soul for 14 years.

Albus broke his silence "What would you have had me do Minerva. Neither you nor I could care for young Harry. Arthur and Molly had seven of their own to take care of, Sirius was in prison and Remus is werewolf. How many would have knowingly or not, used and abused the fame that went along with his being the boy who lived." as he said this tears made there way down his cheeks disappearing into his beard "James and lily did not have the foresight to write a will that i know of and Remus and Sirius have not hinted at their being one. so tell me what should i have done? who should he have gone to?"

Skuld was taken aback by the vehemence in the old mans voice and considered for a moment that though he was a powerful sorcerer he was still just human and that the service he performed for the light he deserved the benefit of the doubt "My apologies Headmaster Dumbledore. I forgot my place it will not happen again." She said while laying Harry gently on the bed and stroking his brow 'he reminds me so much of keiichi.'

Sirius had a beautific smile on his face and Remus was somewhat mortified that anyone would speak in that tone to Dumbledore. and then Skuld rounded on them.

"Sirius black wipe that smile off your face. If you had used the brains Kami-sama gave you , you would have never been sent to azkaban." She paused for a breath and looked at Remus "Remus lupin, I realize that the curse you carry with you take a toll on your very soul. I can understand that you didn't want to take chances with Harry's life as a child but once he started hogwarts... he needed you and you hid. Shame on both of you."

The two remaining marauders looked at the young girl who had dressed them down just like lily used to and were a little unnerved

Across the hospital wing Molly Weasely was being surrounded by her family save Ron and Ginny who were with Hermione.

Molly looked up dejectedly "Albus I don't know how much use I can be to the order this time around." She looked to Ginny, Hermione, and finally The girl tending the now slumbering Harry Potter "We cannot protect even our children from the war that is coming. Can we Albus?"

As Albus was about to answer Arthur beat him to the punch "Molly dear, I don't think our children have been children in the truest sense of the word for a long time."

Albus looked thoughtfully around the room "No the time for protecting them has passed given that the majority of the order is old it is them we must place our hope in." Albus looked at Skuld as she was fussing over Harry. "We may want to see to the Ronald, Ginevra and Hermione. Harry appears to be in good hands."

Skuld continued her internal monologue 'Oh if i ever meet his relatives they better watch out i might sic banpei on them for hurting Harry.' then continued to try to tame his unruly hair. she had long since tuned everyone else out fixated on memorizing every detail of his face until she came to his scar and knew that evil resided in that scar she could see it constricting and syphoning off his magic elsewhere.

The last thing Harry remembered was a lovely angelic voice which he could hear in his head but aas he opened his eyes he found himself in the third floor corridor on the left side in front of the door to where fluffy was in his first year. Though it had only been a few years the dust had accumulated 'Do the elves even come to this part of the castle?' he thought to himself then considered his options and settled on the the most direct course of action. "Dobby" he called out for his diminutive friend.

To everyones surprise Dobby popped over to Harry's bed "Master Harry calls for me, but he is unconscious... Bad Dobby can't help Master Harry Potter Sir." he then proceeded to slam his head into the bed frame punishing himself.

Ron, hermione, and Ginny winced as Dobby slammed his head into the bed. Remus and Sirius were still gobsmacked by the dressing down the petite goddess had given them. The crash of dobby's head broke skuld out of her reverie "Master Elf you do not help your master by harming yourself. Please stop and think of what Harry would want you to do."

Harry looked around after calling for dobby 'hmmm, he must be busy or can't come to this part of the castle.' he thought as he moved slowly toward the door that once led to where fluffy was held as he opened the door he could not help but think of ron and hermione. How small they all were back in first year and yet very resolute to get to the stone.

Once he had the door opened he was surprised to find the trapdoor had been left over and that there were small footprints in the dust disappearing down into the darkness of the trapdoor. It was then he noticed fluffy was nowhere to be seen which to be honest he felt better not having fluffy there.

Skuld stood staring at Harry's forehead absently and asked "Why haven't you removed the evil that is courses through Harry's scar?" as she looked at Dumbledore.

The old man had a pained look as he pinched the bridge of his nose "Miss Skuld despite the fact that i am indeeed over 150 years old i have researched countless hours in the last 14 years looking for a way to remove this curse from Harry before Voldemort could once again rise to power" albus trailed off as he watched skuld pull out a muggle celluar phone "Miss Skuld that will not work here... " was all he got out before she dialled and recieved an answer

Skuld not trusting the old man decided to verify his claim

"Yggdrassil , Urd speaking how may i help you?" the voice on the other end asked

"Urd, This is skuld i need to verify the veracity of a vociferous old man named albus dumbledore he says he has spent countless hours researching a way to remove a class iv curse from one Harry Potter"

"so thats the boy father has you watching" urd said in a low voice "Is he hot?"

"Urd!" Skuld exclaimed blushing "Please just get me the information, I don't want to talk about that" she said as she looked over Harry and saw that he was gorgeous despite his many scars.

"He is hot, i can hear you blushing all the way over here!" Urd commented saliciously "As for the request. Albus dumbledore when not performing mugwump,grand warlock or headmaster duties has spent at least 4 hours a day since november first 1981 researching a way to destroy or remove the influence of one lord voldemort from the boy you are currently lusting over."

"Thank you Urd" she whispered softly with a bit of sniff "Now why hasn't he removed it from him"

"The magic required for such a feat has been lost to the mortal realm for nearly 4000 years" Urd stated calmly "The only ways to do it now are offering a sacrifice in place of the curse, a phoenix burning day, 24 hours of non stop angel song from a choir of seraphim, or a shot from Yggdrassil. The only one he has access to is the phoenix and he would never dare ask. It has to be given freely."

"While I still have use of my goddess powers I Skuld battle angel second class limited liscence request permission to remove an evil from one of the champions of heaven." Skuld called out.

"Hold on little sister your request is processing." Urd answered "Request granted with the proviso that you are to be reduced to goddess 3rd class reserve liscence only for the span of 185 years. Do you accept?"

Kami-Sama sat in the heavens looking down on his daughters Belldandy happily married not actively a goddess, Urd still a goddess but eventually the boy would grow up and she would descend to earth to be with him. Now a request from skuld to use her powers to help the boy he knew she was destined to be with. "it is with a heavy heart that i do this" and he sent the acceptance

For Skuld the world stopped this was stuff she had only seen her sister do she never dreamed they would actually let her do anything. Then it hit her 'I wont be a goddess anymore not for a long time' then she looked at dumbledore and understood why she was there why this needed to happen "Hold on one second Urd, I need to ask the old man here a a question."

Dumbledore was surprised as anyone when the girls phone worked but then he got caught up in listening to her talk to whomever it was on the other end and noticed as she glanced at harry rosey cheeks only to be brought back to the present.

"Professor Dumbledore what are the methods you found for removing the curse on harry". She asked and when she did all conversation in room stopped as everyone wanted to know this bit of information.

"Miss Skuld , the only thing that i know is that prior to the voldemorts return a sacrifice could have willingly made by the bearer of the curse." The old man said sadly

Skuld looked at the sad old man and then walked over and gave him a hug "there are other ways " She whispered to th e aged headmaster "A phoenix could purify him, a choir of seraphim could sing for him or I can be vested with the power to remove it from him."

The headmasters looked up "Fawkes" and in a flash of flame the phoenix appeared and landed on the edge of Harry's bed and crooned a tune that lifted the spirits of everyone present. The he hopped over and nudged Harry's head before turning to albus with a look that said 'you rang?'

"Fawkes what i am about to ask you is very hard for me. But it isd for a noble and right cause as it would free Harry from his scar But i need for you to burn for him can you do that." Albus asked his long time companion

Fawkes looked around and saw Skuld and smiled inside as he nknew what she was then looked at harry and saw th evil in his scar pulsing. And then finally looked back at his bondmate and shook his head negatively.

As Albus was about to ask why his senses were assaulted by a vision that fawkes sent to him it showed the dark time in albus's life after grindlwald had murderred his wife and infant twins. A time where he chose what was easy and it almost destroyed him. It was almost as if he were saying that "i am here until its time for both of us to move on"

Skuld looked on as she saw tears come unbidden to the old mans eyes and she caught a glimpse of a beautiful woman and two blond little girls no more than three years old and a picture of a tower in flames and three people who meant the world to albus dead. In that moment Skuld was humbled. By what the old man lost and was still losing every day. "no words are needed Headmaster, Fawkes was sent to you at a very dark point in your life. To be honest it would be hard to take harry to a choir of seraphim. . . he is mortal after all. So that leaves it with me. Know this Headmaster there is a price to be paid for this and pay it I will because I deem him to be worthy."

With that she put the phone to her ear again "I accept!"

A/N I have had this scene kicking around in my head ,it was the loudest muse of the bunch really so i figured i would go with it.


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors notes: This as with all my chapters is/are unbeta'd and those that have been written recently have been run through the word 2010 spelling and grammar check. Now with every chapter i receive reviews; ranting about spelling or grammar from people who have not posted a lick of fiction of their own. If you are one of these people please do me and you both a favor: Move on i am not making you read my work. Hell i am writing fanfiction in an attempt to help clear the creative mechanism in order to help me write something else that noone will see until it is done._

Urd heard Skuld's acceptance punched a few keys "Okay little sister doing some cross-referencing to make sure we do not have any contract conflicts." Urd was surprise when indeed there was a contract conflict. "Skuld we have a Contract in conflict with yours I need to kick it up to the old man's desk for discussion and approval can you give us an hour?".

Skuld looked thoughtful for a moment "well this has been with him for thirteen years I am sure another hour will not make much of a difference. Can I ask who holds the contract in conflict with mine?"

Urd was looking and could not find an angel with a contract interfering so she looked at the other side of the database and was somewhat dismayed "Ugh Skuld! She holds the other contract. This is not good."

"Urd you are not making any sense. Who is she?" Skuld was wracking her brain 'who would make Urd so upset' then it hit her "Your Mother holds the contract in conflict. Screw an hour they are going to be talking for a day or so. Call me when you have a resolution I will be keeping Harry company."

"So his name is Harry, sounds sexy. Do you need some advice in the love department little sister?" Urd asked suggestively

Skuld blushed a bright crimson causing everyone around her to wonder what was being said "No Urd I think I got it well in hand. I have to go now people here are expecting answers and I have to be the one to give them. Talk to you later k thanks bye." She hung up still blushing.

She turned to the aged headmaster "Approval is pending due a contract conflict within our system. Negotiations should be starting soon to get passed the conflict."

"So soon?" the headmaster asked thinking 'contract negotiations are usually a pain. "Don't contract negotiations normally take longer to set up?"

"In most normal cases our contract conflict are resolved on the field of battle." Skuld said without thought.

Everyone looked at Skuld in disbelief but it was Molly who could not help but comment "Miss Skuld aren't you a tad to young to be fighting shouldn't you leave that sort of thing to adults ?"

Skuld snorted very unladylike "Madame Weasely I can say with some confidence that save for Fawkes over there I am the oldest being in this room. Don't let how I look deceive you. Some of the oldest demons prey on the unwary using the guise of infants."

This unsettled Molly and she retreated back to her husband Fawkes hopped from Albus' arm to the top of Harry's bed and began to sing which made everyone feel better.

Urd was not very happy as she hit the send button to kick the conflict up to 'the old man's desk' as she put it when her day got even worse her mother breezed into office "Hello Urd. How is my favorite daughter? Are you ready to come learn my side of business?"

Urd Rolled her eyes "hello to you too mother. I am fine, met a boy waiting for him to grow up some, so no grand kids yet. No I am not interested in your side of the business just having to be in the same room as you makes me feel like I need a shower."

"Little one you wound me" Hild looked like she was hurt, but Urd rolled her eyes "Could we at least have a civil dinner sometime. I would like to see more of you even if you won't work for me. You can tell me about this boy who caught your eye."

"I will think about it Mother" Urd said irritation lacing her voice "First I need to clear up a contract conflict in the database."

"I know" Hild said with a smile "Tell your fathers secretary to hold all his calls. He will be in intense negotiations all afternoon" the last was said with a waggle of her eye brows.

"Eww mother!" Urd exclaimed with obvious disgust "I did not need that image in my head."

The exclamation fell on an empty office as Hild had already gone on to the almighty's office.

Kami- sama was standing looking out of his office window he could see everywhere all at once such was his power. Yet the only place his eye sought out was where his youngest daughter was sitting next to a young man who was most extraordinary. He heard a chime and responded "Yes Cherise?"

"She is here" the voice came across with some disdain "I am clearing your calendar and holding all your calls for the day."

Kami-Sama Smiled "Thank you Cherise please take the rest of today off."

There was silence "Thank you sir. see you tomorrow morning."

Hild walked into the office "looking god hon its been a long time."

"thank you Hild" He said as he gave her a warm hug "we…"

"have a problem" she finished for him "yes we have a contract in conflict. Your youngest daughter has chose to bind herself to a mortal. But this Mortal is part of a contract with another mortal."

"I know Hild" he said angrily "While I am not privy to the specifics of your contracts even I can see there is something hinky going on here. So lets cut through all the bull and work this out so you can have dinner with your daughter which is what we both know is what you really want in trade. "

Hild had known the man for more millennia than she would care to admit 'a woman never tells her age' she thought to herself "Well, This contract should have been fulfilled already given that the subject did to rituals of summoning and had the audacity to try to summon me though in hindsight it probably woul have been better if he had contracted with me directly. Instead of me cleaing up Aezrael's mess."

"What did the mortal want? Kami-Sama asked knowing what the answer was "More importantly what did he recieve."

Hild consulted a datapad which didn't want to cooperate so she banged it on the desk it beeped in protest "It says here That Aezrael first gifted him with a power boost. He was a fifth order mage before afterwards he was a first order mage. As for the second it was book of the darkest arts necromancy, and the like."

"What were the prices he was made to pay?" Kami-Sama asked grimly

"The first price was 10 years of servitude under aezrael" She paused and read "Which he did without whining or complaint. The second price which vexes me was his soul at the moment of death was to come to serve us. Yet in 1981 when he 'died' Aezrael went collect and was instead told by death that his soul was untouchable would not give a reason. Aezrael defied death and was destroyed for his lack of intellect."

Kami-Sama breathed deeply for a moment "Death cannot touch Mr. Riddle because he has anchored bits and pieces of his soul in physical object on earth. One of them is in an innocent cHild he tried to kill. The cHilds mother sacrificed herself and thus granted the boy a measure of protection for the boy against this man."

Hild listened raptly as Kami-Sama told his tale "I am willing to help you close this contract Hild. All I need from you is to not contest the removal of the soul fragment from the boy."

"Why are you suddenly willing to abandon a soul." Hild asked quietly trying to gauge his reaction "Whats so special about this boy."

"He is slated to lose everything even his own life to stop a man who has personally killed and defiled thousands. This boy deserves some support, some hope, He deserves something better than to be left to die a martyrs death when he has lost so much"

Hild knew there was something else "do I have to drag everything out of you the hard way old man?"

"Throughout the ages many mortals have cursed my existence or my name but were always cowed by my awesome power." Hild snorted "This one boy Hild he was willing to walk through hell to bring back a friend who had died wrongly due to possession of another friend by a fragment of mr. riddle. He even said he would fight me if he had to. I looked into his soul and he knew I could destroy him with but a thought and he did not care he stood his ground. So I made his friend the one he wanted back my champion. He made an oath not to raise his wand against her and she attacked him to the point his reflexes turned over and was forced to break his oath. Skuld helped him survive."

Hild was thoughtful for a moment "What do I get out of this? If I let the conflict slide"

"My undying thanks." He noticed the frown begin to form on her beautiful yet evil features. "a night on the town with me in New York City. Dinner, a show , and dancing afterward." Kami-Sama said sincerely.

Hild smiled "Now was that so hard you old softy." He looked sheepishly at her "I would like an addendum I want all the soul pieces. I am fairly sure my darling daughter and her two sisters can figure a way to contain them I want to merge them with their original owner so he knows where he is going when he dies." She consulted her data pad again and cleared the conflict releasing the system force which had been holding all action against Tom Riddle in check "At some point I would like to meet this mortal who impressed you."

Kami-Sama sighed knowing she would get her way "I am sure he will be at Belldandy's and Kiechii's home for the summer the lad will need a break from his life. Now shall we, I did clear my calendar for you my dear"

Urd was at her console when a message came across the database contract conflict alleviated "Urd picked up her phone and dialed it rang three times before Skuld answered "This is me who are you"

Urd rolled her eyes "Very Funny little sister so funny that I won't give you the news I got"

This steamed Skuld a bit "oooh the next time I see you I am going to bomb you back to the Stone Age."

"My aren't we a bit angry this morning. Instructions are on your data stream. Take care of yourself, I will see you at the temple this summer."

Skuld got off the phone looked around at everyone looking back at her expectantly "We are on I am just waiting for operational instructions to" She was interrupted by a beep.

She looked at her pad for instructions and was surprised "Could you all gather in a circle around me Yggdrassil

Is doing a two for one deal here its going to help me remove the soul shard from Harry here, and seal off the vast majority of my goddess powers."

Hermione was curious and asked "won't that cripple you?" which Skuld snorted

"Do you feel crippled there sister" Skuld asked nicely to which Hermione looked lost for a moment before catching on. Skuld laughed at the look on her face "Hermione you are technically a goddess in training third class limited license."

"Whatever that means" Hermione said her confusion visible on her face

"It means silly that for the next 100 years or so I will be training you as after I am done with Harry's scar my power will be sealed for 185 years and I will essentially be an earthbound goddess." The young goddess spoke slowly as she watched hermione " For all intents and purposes i will have no more power than Harry and probably no less than you Hermione.

Everyone gathered around Harry and Skuld as she had asked of them as she walked around drawing runes none of them had ever seen. When she was done she stepped into the center of circle "Sylph master of air here my call. Salamander spirit of fire I need your aid, Gnome friend of the earth guide my stride, and Undine keeper of the waters help cleanse this boy." She said from a whisper growing into a roar "Yggdrassil , Tree of worlds grant this goddess the strength and wisdom to heal the hurt of your servant" as she spoke her prayers Representatives from each element appeared

She could feel the power growing as she stepped forward to touch Harry's scar only for it to push back feebly slowly getting stronger as as the moments passed grappling with the energy within the scar. "Its fighting me getting stronger the harder i fight." Skuld panted.

The headmaster who had been astounded at the level of power this waif of a girl had at her disposal but was shaken out of his reverie by her statement "Sometimes fighting evil makes it stronger. Many think i am senile but i honestly beleive that a loving gesture can move worlds. In this case i would use your compassion rather than your anger."

Harry dropped down the trap door, and the first thing he noticed that there was no sign of the devils snare. 'Well i suppose that it has been three years and professor sprout probably did remove it' He slowly made his way to the room that had once held the flying keys only to find a key embedded in the door as he tried to get the key out the castle began to quake under his feet."Whoa, okay maybe that key just was not ment to come out"

He moved through the room toward a place where a defining moment in his freindship with ron and hermione occured.

Out in the real World Skuld was speaking with Noble Scarlet trying to confirm what she thought was going on she could not consult Yggdrassil now though she was committed to her course of action and she would see it through.

Skuld looked at the old man and thought what would big sister do if it were keiichi 'she would run her fingers through his hair and sing to him and finally she would kiss his brow.' "It cannot be that simple" she said aloud and then silently she asked Noble Scarlet to help then ever so tenderly she got into the bed behind Harry and laid his head in her lap and she sang for all she was worth with Her angel and Fawkes for accompaniment. She sang for the better part of a half an hour Carressing Harry's brow as he tossed and turned and finally she kissed his scar.

Harry entered the room to see that all the chess peices had been destroyed and on the opposite side of the room sitting on a darkly glowing throne was the man who had taken his parents and god knows how many others in the world.

"I was wondering when you would find me" his most hated enemy said with a sneer "It only took you 13 years to find me, Now i can begin work on my return to power."

Harry looked confused for a moment "You are not playing with a full deck are you, did using my blood ruin the ritual you had pettigrew perform.?"

The figure on the throne stopped doing whatever it was about to do "Tell me more about the ritual boy, and leave nothing out. Imperio!"

Harry felt a wave of euphoria wash over him "the ritual if you please"

'why does he want to talk about the ritual when he himself was there' Harry wondered aloud and remained silent as he tried to puzzle through the problem at him totally ignoring the imperio that had been cast on him. Then it came to him "You are not voldemort you are like the diary i destroyed"

At the mention of the diary and its destruction the figure paled and began to shake with rage "Boy i was going to try the more subtle approach but i am afraid i have need of your body now. Avada Kedavra"

Unfortunately for the shade of evil Harry had already moved into a safe distance and palmed the wand to the side as th spell flashed into the wall "You are nothing but a poor shade of the real thing and even he is a poor excuse for a wizard." he punctuated this by punching the shade in the face

It was then they both heard an unearthly song shaking the foundations of the school Harry took hope from the song as the shade of voldemort began to distort and eventually fade from existence. Harry walked through door and was rather than the anteroom he remembered there he was in a beautiful field and in the middle was the girl who was with hermione he could not recall her name only that she told him that it would be okay.

Everyone was enraptured by the song that was sung it was both beautiful and terrible all in the same moment. So engrossed were they in the song they did not note that Harry began glow and course with energy and that an inky black shade rose from his scar and was caught in a coruscating light that was so bright it blinded people momentarily. When everyone could see again both the girl and Harry were lying next to one another snuggled up and sleeping.

Noble Scarlet had been with Skuld since she was a little girl and had never been more proud of her. and was surprised when Kami-Sama appeared before her "I was going to seal you away but i figure we shoudl talk about it first." he said without preamble.

Noble Scarlet nodded "I would prefer if did not do that dark times are coming and though my fine feathered friend over there brings comfort when he can. They will need advice from time to time you can bind her powers to third class and still let her have access to me."

Kami sama sighed and looked to his left and Hild materialized and Noble Scarlet looked at her companion who was sleeping exausted with Harrys head in her lap and then she looked around the room and realized none of the others except fawkes were moving and fawkes was looking annoyed "Oh you froze time. If you are going to seal me do so if not i have work to do" she turned back and merged with Skuld

Kami-Sama looked indignant and Hild was holding her belly as she laughed "Dear you have the most wonderful daughters. Now onto the other part of our business lets collect the crystal and move on." she said as she stepped forward only to be stopped by fawkes, who swooped down picked up the crystal and flew off. "Grrr i want that crystal Tom riddle is mine"

this time it was Kami-Sama who laughed "Dearest Hild in the fulness of time tom riddle will be yours. However i believe both masters dumbledore and potter have some unfinished business with him first."

"Oh all right we will play it your way" Hild said gllumly as she and Kami- samma phased to new york for their first date since pompeii was destroyed by mt vesuvius.

Harry approached the center of the clearing "I know you did something to save Hermione, thank you she did not deserve to die. No one should die for me."

Skuld was a little sursprised to hear him speaking like this "She would do it again you know. Becasue she believes the exact opposite and between you and me she is smart so who is to say she is wrong"

"So where are we?" Harry asked quietly "last time i looked i was under hogwarts in a place i have not been since i was a first year."

It took Skuld a moment to realize that Harry thoguht they were physically here "Harry we are still in the hospital wing. Physically that is. I took care of a peice of voldemort that was residing in your scar. Given we are somewhere peaceful i would have to say we are in a mental construct ."

"Oh" was all Harry could say as he sat down "I guess i don't have much time left before my magic tears me apart."

"Why do you say that?" Skuld asked him genuinly interested in why he believed that

"I broke an oath."he said simply "My magic was punishing me soon the job should be over shouldn't it?"

"under normal circumstances yes" Skuld said with a blush

"I hear a but" Harry said with a bit of a chuckle

"I intervened and in doing so i bound myself to your fate" she said her blush growing in color "Before you say you are not worth it i think you are. Just as i think you are worth knowing . I also believe you are not returning to your dispicable relatives this summer or ever again"

"Good luck convincing dumbledore of that one." Harry mumbled

"That wont be a problem Harry" Skuld answered with a smile

Then Harry asked the question that was on both of their minds "How do we get out of here".


	10. Chapter 10

Skuld looked unhappily at Harry "This is your mind Harry, Not mine but come to think about it how is it I came to be here." At which Point noble Scarlet appeared which caused Harry to jump between them defensively Which cause both Skuld and Noble Scarlet to smile. "Harry this is my friend and guardian Noble Scarlet"

Noble Scarlet smiled and waved "is this guy for real?"

Skuld looked annoyed for a moment Harry looked embarrassed "Of course he is for real. He is what every Einjerar wants to be in life and he does not even know it"

"Hello" harry said heat lacing his voice "I am right here you know."

"Boys" goddess and angel said at once before Noble Scarlet cried "Jinx" As she slugged Skuld on the shoulder.

Then Skuld returned her attention to Harry "Now as I was saying Harry this is your mind and I am not quite sure how I got here but since we are here maybe now is a good time to talk."

"Talk about what?" harry said somewhat evasively as he looked away from Skuld "There is not much to say"

Skuld rolled her eyes "There is plenty to talk about would you like to start or should I?" She asked her eyebrow arched dangerously.

"You are going to have to work harder if you want to scare me Miss..." he chuckled and then sobered as he could not remember her name and his face fell "I forgot your name. But whatever your name is I am sure you are powerful but I can guarantee you are nowhere near as dangerous Voldemort is."

'Normally people give in to my death glare' Skuld mused to herself 'I don't think I can drop a bomb here, and those eyes of his are so haunted he has just been alone for to long and just cannot open up'

Noble Scarlet looked at her bonded and the young man and then walked up to and merged with Skuld snapping Skuld out of her reverie "My name is Talia Marie Skuld. Normally I go by Skuld, however I think I might like Marie more than Skuld it just sounds nicer." she said softly approaching Harry "I know your life I saw it when I bonded with you " Taking another step toward Harry she continued "Though I saw it and understand it before the hurt that dwells" she said even more softly as she reached out and touched his chest over his heart "here can heal you must come to terms with that."

Harry had been listening to her, and the word Bond jumped out at him , He looked at her dressed in a simple denim romper and trainers he could see every curve of her body 'Bloody hell she is gorgeous' and then the full meaning of the word bonded hit him like a wet fish ..."Why did you bind yourself to me of all people you do realize my life expectancy is rather low..." He trailed off as Skuld started poking him in the chest.

"What I know is that a good man needed more than this world could give and that I find myself needing, no wanting to help that man. I know what they did and I know what he has done I removed a piece of him from you. I think you are here in this place now to unburden yourself without breaking down in front of everyone"

Harry's shoulders sagged "Fine, the creature who is responsible for all that is wrong in my life has regained his body after 13 years. A good man died tonight because I wanted to play fair. I am tired of fighting , I am tired of magic, and most of all I am tired of the wizarding world" Harry stopped talking as his brain caught up to the conversation "you removed a piece of him from me? How?"

Skuld laughed a little tinkle of a laugh "Of all the things I told you that's the only thing that really stuck. Better not introduce you to Urd any time soon." She sighed and became a more grave. "Harry I said a good man needed something that this world could not offer him. You are that man. To long have you fought evil and held the darkness at bay In freeing you from darkness there was a price to be paid for the next 180 years I will be bound to Earth as your companion, You will never be alone again."

Harry was surprised by the depth of her promise and said quietly "What do you mean by companion"

If possible Skuld's blush deepened "Well we will start as friends it is my hope that we will Date, marry and hopefully have a family"

Hearing her words Harry began to dream of yule balls, a wedding ceremony where he waited for Skuld, Seeing her come down the aisle in a gown of white silk and a lace train, then later he saw her in pain as she gave birth to twin little girls. "I think I would like that very much. We can go slow but I think I would very much like to date you. But I warn you it will not be easy the press will write stuff about you about me about us. Unfortunately I am rather famous here. Then there is Voldemort to consider"

Skuld leveled a look at Harry that made him cringe "Harry trust me when I say Voldemort or Tom Riddle as you know him is small fries in the cosmic scheme of thing"

"You would not say that if he had taken everything from you" was all Harry could think to say.

–

Everyone was gathered around in the hospital wing were talking in low voices.

"So Padfoot, not often we see things of this nature." Remus said smiling at Harry and Skuld.

"No Mr. Moony we definitely do not" Sirius spoke looking at the hospital wing as he heard before he saw Cornelius Fudge enter the hospital wing .

He began to flow into his grim form when a sneering "Stupefy" him and the result was not pretty as human and dog parts were intermixed. Remus spun only to be hit by a stunner

Albus and Minerva looked up from their chairs and saw Severus Snape standing over the bodies of the two marauders. "Its Come to this , Severus" Albus asked as Fudge rounded the corner followed by two dementors and Four Aurors.

"Yes Headmaster, Everyone must pay for their mistakes" The man snarked

"Well then Severus it is time to pay for yours" The elder Sorcerer said the customary twinkle gone from his eyes as he silently petrified the man. MCgonaggal reversed the botched animagus transformation, and Madam Pomphrey enervated Remus.

No one noticed the Dementors drift slowly toward Harry and Skuld until it was almost too late.

_Harry and Skuld_

Skuld approached Harry slowly reaching out to take his hand Harry's eyes got big as he cringed not used to be touched gently but slowly warmed up to the idea "you seem to know a great deal about me, yet I know very little about you." Harry whispered with a smile "Care to share, It only seems fair if you are going to be my girlfriend."

With an exaggerated sigh she began "I am the daughter of Kami-Sama, and a mortal woman Whose name I now know as Talia Marie. However I was named Skuld after one of the three Norns in Scandinavian Mythology, I have two sisters Belldandy and Urd both of which you will probably meet in the near future since you are coming with me to Japan. I have been accused of being temperamental and have a nasty habit of bombing people who irritate me., But that is mostly reserved for Belldandy's husband who I used to have a crush on."

Harry raised an eye at this but filed it away "Tell me more about your sisters."

Skuld looked uncertain for a minute as she saw Harry's eye quirk "Belldandy is my eldest sister she has a simple yet very down to earth beauty about her. She is a goddess first class ,unlimited license with no restrictions. Which means if necessary she can change the fabric of reality with a thought if she thought it necessary

She has only used her powers for the betterment of all with the exception of once during the early portion hers and Keiichi's relationship when he had no confidence and someone tried to take her from him." She pause and saw her new boyfriend was listening intently "I suppose you wonder how they met. One night Keiichi was tasked by members of his dorm to watch the house while they all went out and partied. Keiichi tried to call somewhere, I don't know where but he was rerouted to the goddess helpline which Belldandy had been manning that night. The gist of it is Keiichi never had what could be called a pleasant life after he left home, He didn't ask for help from his parents because they also needed to provide for his sister Megumi who I guess is my sister now too. To make a long story short fate had indeed shat on Keiichi so the powers that be nudged his phone call and Belldandy was dispatched to fulfill one wish."

Harry's eyes grew large and the thought of what he would do with one wish was evident on his face. Skuld felt bad because somethings were truly immutable and death was one such thing. With all the gentleness she could muster she reached and stroked his cheek telling him she knew what his wish would be as she continued "Most mortals wish for Money, Status, and Power. Most who wish such things get them in some small measure."

"What did Keiichi wish for?" Harry asked

"He asked for my sister to never leave him so he would never be alone" Skuld answered honestly "He asked for a companion and in return he received the love of a goddess."

"Wow" harry said awe filling his voice "Love is the greatest gift we can give to each other. My mothers love has protected me from Voldemort a number of times but now that he has a body made with the help of my own blood I don't think I have the luxury of that protection."

They sat in silence for a few minutes as the sky darkened and temperature began to drop rapidly. The wind picked up and they could both hear voices on the wind Harry knew beyond the shadow of a doubt dementors had been brought to the hospital wing . He looked at Skuld "We can talk more about this later but, know this Like Keiichi I don't want to be be alone anymore but I do not want to a wish to force you to stay." With that he leaned in and kissed her and the landscape around them dissolved and they were in the hospital wing sharing a chaste kiss. Lying on a bed.

–

Dumbledore looked very cross "Severus we will discuss this in private later, You are dismissed." the elder sorcerer emphasized with a wave of his hand and Severus disappeared.

Fudge seeing Black "Black time for you to face judgment for your crimes, Dementors.." was all he got out before Harry was out of bed his wand out Summoning his Patronus it leaped from his wand and drove the Dementors into the wall goring them with his spectral antlers until nothing remained.

"You finish that command and I swear on my life and magic I will end you before the sun sets. As I have faced Voldemort less than 24 hours ago and am still breathing you would do well to listen to what I have to say, though I might not be a lord like Lucius Malfoy I do believe I could use some of my fame to destroy you" It was then he noticed the four Aurors had their wands trained on him.

'That's twice today the boy has given a vow' Dumbledore thought sadly "Harry while I hate to correct you at such an dangerous time you are indeed a lord with probably greater stature than Lucius malfoy"

"great" Harry mumbled John Dawlish had enough of this little shit " Aurors defend the minister" he yelled with glee unfortunately he did not hear Ginny as she grabbed her mothers wand.

"Bates Mucutas" as mucus began forming giant bats assaulting the Auror causing him great pain.

Skuld decided she had enough in a flash she changed into her Valkyrie armor and hefted her axe, allowing Nobel Scarlet to issue forth the lone Dementor balked she spoke in a low grating voice "I abjure you , Begone from the mortal realm" and to every ones surprise the Dementor sighed and vanished.

'this is quickly spiraling out of control' Albus thought "Aurors acting as chief mugwump I order you to stand down Sirius black has turned himself into me at the behest of young harry who believes he is innocence and as Mr. Black was not originally granted a trial we will grant him one until such time both he and Barty crouch junior will remain in my custody unless you believe that I am not able to look after them. Ginevra Weasley please cancel your spell so Auror Dawlish can answer."

"Finite" was all the girl said

Immediately after the bats stopped Dawlish pointed his wand at the petite red head only to find his wand cleaved in two pieces by a very large danish axe. "The chief mugwump gave you a command you idiot I suggest you listen lest you are shuffled from the mortal coil."

The other Aurors heard the not so veiled threat and began using lethal force, the Killing Curse. Three curses streaked toward Skuld and time slowed down Harry anger , righteous and hot burning in his eyes jumped in front of Skuld his hands glowing with coalesced power caught two of three of the curses only for the third to get through before he could move a hand only to be deflected by the shining surface of the axe.

–

everyone was looking at the girl who had just destroyed Dawlish's wand, and killing curses erupted toward her and suddenly Harry was there his eyes blazing in anger and he had caught two of three of the curses.

Throughout it all Fudge stood shaking in fear at the power he had just witnessed and finally lost control of his bowels. Dawlish had never seen power of the like not even from the headmaster subconsciously he knew the old man was a powerhouse but to see a fourteen year old display this kind of power and be worried that Voldemort was alive somehow chilled him to the core 'maybe it is time to request a transfer.'

"Jonathon, if you raise a wand to child in this school ever again, I promise you one thing you will find why Voldemort is afraid of me. No go sit on a bed and let madam Pomphrey look you over. As for you others we will deal with them as soon as Amelia gets here."

"Minerva could you contact Madam Bones I think Harry , Ms Skuld, The minister and I should have a discussion, Pinkerton" an elf is Grey fedora popped into the hospital wing

"yes headmaster how may I serve" the odd looking elf asked

"Could you please go to my office and retrieve my pensieve" Pinkerton popped away and within minutes returned.

"Cornelius I want to you to watch and listen above all keep an open mind" he paused and looked at harry "I want you to focus on the events shortly before touching the cup until the time you returned. Ah Amelia good timing perhaps you might want to see this too" he said to Madam bones as she walked in.

"Of Course Albus but before we do that why is Dawlish looking at the stump of what looks like his wand and why are two of my men unconscious, Oh hello Sirius..." the older woman stopped "no tell me this is not happening Albus."

"What ever do you mean Madam Bones." Albus asked his eyes twinkling mirthfully

"Sirius is here with you ,Mr Potter and friends logic dictates that Harry would be killing or trying to kill him for the death of his parents and yet he is not which leads me to believe we have committed a huge injustice to an innocent man... Please tell me I am wrong."

Albus Dumbledore looked ashamed and old, far older than any who had ever seen him look "Alas the one thing you ask I can not in good conscience tell you. However we are about to review the events of last night so the minister has a clearer idea of what occurred, and until a trial can be set both Mr. black and Barty Crouch junior will be guests here at the castle. Perhaps you should go talk with Mr Black Amelia you can come for the second trip."

"meddling old fool" Amelia said as she stalked toward Sirius...

–

Everyone put a finger into the pensieve and were drawn in "Harry, can you tell us things as we see them hoping to understand the sequence of events." the aged instructor asked.

The memory began

"Cedric and I were vying to get through this area it was like the maze itself became our opponent actively attacking us. It was here I almost didn't turn around and help but his voice asking me to help was not something I could ignore." Harry paused for a moment looking sadly "and here is where I signed his death warrant"

Skuld reached out to her new boyfriend "Harry you wanted to share the glory of the win there is nothing wrong with this."

Suddenly they flashed to the grave yard

"Wands out you reckon?"

"Kill the Spare"

"Avada Kedavra"

Cedric was dead and there was nothing he could do about it again he burst out crying

Fudge watched the ritual as it progressed hoping against hope that it was not true until he saw the end result "He has returned, What are we to do now if not even death can claim him?."

Albus looked grave "Send envoys to the giants and either dismiss the dementors, kill the marked death eaters who dwell at azkaban or build a new prion and transfer them there."

It was then Fudge saw the worst thing in his world "Lucius... Why..?"

"Power Cornelius, Power … He does after all have your ear". Dumbledore said quietly

"Who is the man who Cut Mr. Potter?" Fudge asked "The man Responsible for Cedric Diggory's death."

Harry still crying "Peter Pettigrew the man who betrayed my family" as Harry broke down further and Skuld cradled him close whispering words of comfort in his ear.

–

Sirius Black watched in morbid fascination as events unfolded it was not until he saw a very Irate Amelia Bones striding toward him "Quick Moony I need to hide , Amelia is going to bollock me a good one I can tell by the look in her eyes"

Moony smiled serenely "Well Mr. Padfoot you did miss your date with her I am surprised she didn't get you while you were in azkaban besides I am on no shape to hide behind"

"Not Helping Mr. Moony" he grumbled "Hello Amelia how pleasant to meet you here I am assuming your not going to.." was as far as he got before he was engulfed in a very passionate kiss that made him weak in the knees and breathless.

He heard the snickers coming from around the room but he didn't care it was not until Molly huffed about appropriate behavior that he finally pulled away "Sod off Molly don't think we don't remember you and Arthur during your last year here... surprised you made it to the wedding before bill was born so don't you try to push your morals on me."

Molly was about to say more when Arthur silenced her with a knowing smile.

–

The group in the pensieve saw the battle after the summoning of the death eaters Three were awed by the presence of mind the young man had shown Harry for his part did not watch looked to the north where he saw an eerie house on the hill.

When it was done Fudge asked "Albus I have known you a number of years, but I have known of you since I was a little boy. Be honest with me do you think I have what it takes to keep our society together if this gets ugly.?" he paused for a moment and looked over at Sirius and Amelia "That all by itself is going to be a true headache. The darker families will not want him occupying the black seat and the light families will be appalled by the fact he was chucked into prison without a trial"

If Dumbledore was shocked he did not show it but it was Skuld who answered "Minister the fact you have the presence of mind to ask means there is hope for you. I would suggest you clean house several people close to you have ties to the darkness and will not hesitate to remove you ."

Harry looked at fudge "Minister Fudge While I will not apologize for defending my god father because it was right I will say I am sorry it had to happen at all." with that Harry reached out and grabbed Skuld's hand gently and walked over to his friends.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny all watched as As harry dealt with the minister turned and reached out for Skuld's hand. Ron and Ginny both felt good about the gesture as Harry never initiated contact with anyone. Hermione breathed a sight of relief and said cryptically "So it begins!"

Fudge walked over to Sirius Black and Amelia Bones who were chatting quietly with Remus Lupin a known..."good man" Albus said quietly as they approached "A good man and a good teacher who I am going to rehire next year. There is often to much bigotry in our society don't you think Cornelius?"

Fudge knew the old man was right "Quite Albus perhaps it is time for a change. Lord Black, Lady Bones a moment of your time please"

Sirius' head snapped up "Since when I am Lord black I thought Malfoy would have snaked the title for his sprog. Besides I thought I was disowned."

Fudge smiled "Your were until your brother was killed by he-who-must-not-be-named, at which point the ancient laws took affect you are Lord Black and I apologize for your unjust incarceration." He paused and looked Amelia Bones "Amelia We have a death eater problem in the ministry with lord Black being exonerated by evidence brought to light tonight your department will be shifting gears by the close of business tomorrow I want them arrested you know the people I am talking about."

Amelia looked like Christmas came early as Fudge walked away Sirius spoke up "Madam Bones I would like to swear out a complaint against four of your Aurors"

"What crime did they commit?" she said instantly alert

"The use of an unforgivable, and attempted intimidation of a minor, Disregard for the safety of minor wizards by commanding dementors to roam unfettered in the hospital wing."

Fudge swallowed hard at that "That is my fault I brought them as security, Lucius said it would be a good idea. Damn that man."

Amelia Bones looked at her Aurors "Dawlish you were a senior Auror, almost finished with your twenty why on Merlin's Name did you you think it would be a good idea to attack children and not only attack them but to do it in front of Albus Dumbledore?"

Dawlish hummed and hawed for a moment before answering "Potter threatened the Minister with harm had a wand pointed at him. He was a threat and don't get me started with the girl over there with the armor and great axe."

Amelia looked surprised and turned to the kids who were talking amongst themselves when Sirius pulled her arm to look at him "In all fairness Ami, Fudge did bring a pair of dementors into the hospital wing and ordered them to carry out sentence."

Fudge looked at the floor holding his bowler hat in his hands and spoke " I had heard we had an escaped prisoner from azkaban masquerading as Alastor Moody you know the law Amelia."

Madam Bones nodded " What about the other three Aurors"

They were taken care of by Mr. Potter and his friends" Albus said gravely adding "After they decided to use the Killing Curse."

Dawlish looked nervous "By that time I was incapacitated by a curse that was not only embarrassing but painful. I also do not have a name for it."

"Its the Bat Bogey Hex" Ginny Weasely said "I made it when I was young its the only spell I can do deliberately without a wand its what kept my brothers from tormenting me and it keeps guys here at Hogwarts from getting fresh with me too."

Ron paled "you have been doing that since I was five"

Ginny blushed as Sirius and Remus laughed all that much harder.

"Dawlish you are on desk duty for a month" Amelia turned her glare on the one remaining conscious Auror "Auror Stebbins, if I did not need every Auror we currently have in our force. You and your compatriots would be in Azkaban for the rest of your life as it is I am busting you down three pay grades and you will be on probation" then Albus whispered something in her ears "An addendum to your punishment the four of you will be assisting Professor Lupin teaching defense against the dark arts for the year We will be splitting the Houses up this coming year I think Professor Lupin with your inputs will be putting forward the curriculum for the year and hopefully we can break this damnable curse.

Dawlish and Stebbins nodded vigorously in agreement each considering themselves lucky but Dawlish emboldened by his light punishment "Madam Bones the fact still remains that the Both Mr. Potter and Ms Weasley assaulted the minister and an on duty Auror respectively. Granted from the looks of Potter had the right of it none of us can cast a patronus in the presence of a Dementors"

Albus finally spoke up "How would like to see them punished Auror Dawlish? Considering Mr. Potters defense of everyone in this place against the dementors I doubt the public would take kindly to punishing him. As for Ms Weasely it would not do for the public to see just how far our Auror force has fallen. No I fear there will be no punishment for the children are we in agreement, Amelia, Auror Dawlish" the old man left no room for argument.

Amelia pointed at the two fallen Aurors, "Dawlish, Stebbins Pick them up and return to the ministry clean up your desks as of tomorrow you are all on reserve status Please send Shacklebolt and his student to guard the minister. If you gentlemen will excuse me I must have a word with my mentor." as she turned and walked off to Moody's bed.

"So mate" Ron began as Hermione elbowed him "Bloody hell Hermione that hurts"

Hermione looked demure for a moment before getting a wicked grin "It got your attention didn't it ?" she snarked before asking " what Ron was going to ask was we notice that you both seem awfully cozy Care to share?"

Ginny wandered over giving harry a hug and looked Skuld up and down "you hurt him I don't care how big of an axe you have or what kind of power you have nothing will protect you."

Skuld admired the girl fiery in spirit she was , Skuld also knew she was still stinging from the pain that harry would never be hers "I hope I will never be in a position to hurt him and hopefully If I am then I hope I would have good friends to tell me before I did" she said in a whisper as she hugged Ginny.

"So mate what are your plans now?" Ron asked

Harry was about to answer when Skuld beat him to it "Harry will be coming back to Japan with me for the summer then we will be returning toward the end of July so he is with his family" Emphasizing the word to the others "He can then celebrate his Birthday with you."

"Ms Skuld is it really necessary for you and Harry to go all the way to Japan" Molly Weasley asked not liking the idea of Harry being so far away "It is awfully far away after all and you are both so very young"

Skuld smiled some understanding Mrs Weasely's meaning "We will be staying with my older sister and her husband Keiichi I have not seen them in some time and it would be nice to introduce them to my Boyfriend" she blushed bright red as she admitted it.

Molly looked at the girl "will they be meeting you at the train station for that matter how will we explain an extra passenger on the express."

Harry had enough of of being coddled "Mrs. Weasley I love you and Mr Weasley a great deal but I don't need another adult trying to look out for me one has been almost too much as it is" The look he leveled at Dumbledore threatened to lower the temperature. In the room as Albus lowered his own head in agreement.

"Molly its time to let him make his own decisions if he wants to go to Japan who are we to stop him." Arthur asked which set Molly off further.

"He is like a son to us and we may not be his parents by Merlin I would think Lily would want us to look after him." Molly screeched but was stopped when harry gave her a hug .

"Thank you Mrs. Weasely but this is the first time in my life I despite the the fact that Tom riddle walks among us I have a chance to lead a normal" the other kids snickered causing harry to glare "well normalish life, Get to experience a new culture and see the world a little. I need to take the chance." he then motioned the other s to follow him and they did until the door slammed shut and Madame Pomphrey finally asserted her authority.

"Mr Potter, Ms. Granger, Ms Weasely, Bed Now!" she bit out her face like a thunder cloud. "everyone who is not currently a patient here save Ms Skuld and Mr. Weasley, the younger. Out now!"

Reluctantly the youngsters returned to their hospital beds. The adults followed the elderly matrons commands.

"This is so unfair" Hermione huffed in frustration "I am not even hurt"

"Mione" Ron said gently as he reached out and touched her shoulder "you died today this is not up for debate you can sit for a day its not like you wont ace the tests" he trailed off as Ginny broke down again.

And they spent the rest of the day talking of inconsequential things.

–

_Yggdrasil Goddess Helpline Administrative Section._

Peorth and Lind walked into the administrative center straight to Urds' ' workstation "Urd might we have a moment of your time? Its about Skuld's Assignment on earth." Lind began

Urd looked up from this weeks issue of cover girl "Look all I know is the old man and my mother worked out a potential problematic contract conflict and are continuing to work together. Oh and Skuld has a boyfriend .. the boy she went to help actually" She sounded bored by it "Beyond that I don't know a whole lot"

Lind was agape and Peorth just chuckled

"Was there something else I can help you with" Urd asked

This time it was Peorth who had recovered from her giggles "There was demon attack on both Skuld and her boyfriend, we have a new goddess in training working with Skuld and we need you to contact Belldandy and Keiichi and send them to their location to escort them back to the temple Keiichi up-keeps."

Urd looked at the two of them and then raised an eye brow "Okay you two what more do you know because I sense something is wrong"

"The person who hunts our sisters boyfriend is outside the system force, he is even beyond death." Lind said grimly "The entire battle division could try and kill him and we would fail to do more than slay his corporeal form."

Urd wide eyed picked up the phone "Belldandy please" after a moment of silence "Belldandy Morisato Goddess first class unlimited license, How can I help you"

"Hi sis it's Urd Can you and Keiichi go to Great Britain and retrieve our wayward sister and her boyfriend"

Belldandy got a somewhat confused expression " Why would Skuld need retrieval and who is her boyfriend"

"Skuld has found a young man not unlike Keiichi was for you" humor laced her voice "Mother and Father are working together to make his life somewhat better. But the fact remains Skuld has almost zero real experience with dealing with the human world."

Belldandy nodded remembering her first painfully naive year on Earth with Keiichi. "Alright, when and where do I have to meet them."

"sending the coordinates now" Urd said quietly "Have fun and be careful if this person who is trying harm Skuld's boy finds you guard Keiichi he will be vulnerable. Urd out." she hung up not liking her family being in danger "Lind, Peorth Thank you for the heads up. Now if you will excuse me I have work to do"

The two goddesses turned and walked from the administrative section as Urd filed orders to have them released to earth to the temple in Japan just in case, She also put in a transfer back to earth.

–

_Meanwhile back at Hogwarts..._

The next morning Harry was the first to awaken looked to his right and saw Skuld snuggled into his side on top of the covers looked across the wing and saw Moody still unconscious, Ron in a chair by Hermione's and Ginny's beds holding each of their hands. Deftly moving so as not to awaken Skuld she rolled into his warm spot and he covered her up. Put on his pants and trainers along with a clean shirt he began to move toward the door of the hospital wing he almost made it when he

hear the tell tale sound of Madam Pomphrey harrumphing at him

"Just where do you think you are going Mr. Potter?" she said as Harry turned around sheepishly looking at her he shrugged his shoulders. "I thought as much well come here and lets take a look at you. Vitalus"

suddenly numbers appeared in the air in front of the woman was alight with numbers and squiggly lines of varying colors and intensities and after a minute she sighed " well there is no reason for me to keep you here, However let me advise you to return quickly if you value your hide she probably would not appreciate you abandoning her."

"I am just going for a walk Madame Pomphrey I will be back I just need some time to myself. Before I go though will Hermione and Ginny be okay?"

"I wish I could answer that question Mr. Potter but there are powers beyond mortal ken at work in Miss Grangers case and powers that are so vile as to be imagined in miss weasleys' case. Only time will tell." she said as she shooed him out and went to run her checks on the the other 4 children and Alastor Moody.

Harry left the wing and immediately made his way out to the gates. A beautiful woman and man who had a head of hair to match Harry' appeared as if by portkey and he immediately went for his wand when he felt a soothing presence stay his hand as he heard the woman singing. 'Kinda like Skuld that or Fawkes for that matter.'

Just as suddenly The headmaster and Fawkes were there in a flash of fire "Hello fair travelers Welcome to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry I am Albus Dumbledore headmaster of the school, How may I help you today."

The older boy was flabbergasted beyond speech and it fell to The taller girl with the beautiful voice to speak "I am Belldandy and this is my husband Keiichi Morisato. We are here to see my Baby sister Skuld and her new Boyfriend if you could kindly help us find them I would be most pleased."

The headmaster knew the moment he heard her name everything was alright she was a being of enormous power and love the man with her reminded him so much of harry "I believe Mr. Potter here can be of able assistance. Will you show them to where Miss Skuld and her new Boyfriend are" he asked with a chuckle

Harry was caught like a deer in the headlights "Umm sure Hello I am Harry Potter and I am afraid that I am Skuld's new boyfriend come with me and I will show you where she is at" he said with a sinking feeling very soon there would be threats about him hurting Skuld.

Fawkes looked at Dumbledore as if admonishing him before he flew and landed on Harry's shoulder "Hello Fawkes hope your doing better than I am"

The phoenix craned his head to Belldandy and trilled something before turning back and nuzzling Harry before flashing away.

Belldandy smiled at the phoenix as he trilled and disappeared. Keiichi was somewhat in awe. "What was that bird"

"A phoenix one of the few truly immortal beings on the planet" Belldandy said as she looked at harry closely "He gave us directions to the hospital wing. Harry why don't you go finish your walk you look like you you need to clear your head"

Keiichi looked confused "Why don't we want him to escort us?"

"Because Dearest Keiichi" Belldandy said smoothly leaning into kiss him "Harry has a mountain on his shoulders he needs to come to terms with it his own way."

–

Skuld awoke as Madam Pomphrey was sitting beside her making annotations concerning her in a little folder that made Skuld smile until she noticed harry was gone. "Where is Harry?"

"He went for a walk Miss Skuld" Madam Pomphrey said looking up form her paperwork with a genuine smile "I Don't know what exactly happened here yesterday but I believe I have you to thank for Young mister Potter being able to see him whole. That being said I was just finishing your chart and I need to ask you a few questions."

"I will try to answer them as well as I can" Skuld said silently wondering why Harry left her here.

'he needed time to himself ' a voice that sounded feminine echoed in her head '

"What is your date of birth? You look to be about 15 years old?" the elderly matron asked when Skuld heard a voice she had been yearning to hear for a quite a while now broke the silence.

"A magical school really Belldandy, if you say so dear as her and Keiichi walked into the hospital wing. "What do I know, I am just an engineer besides that boy Harry gave us fairly distinct directions though what Skuld would be doing in an infirmary is beyond me

Skuld Looked at madam Pomfrey "Ma'am my birthday for our purposes here is March 15th 1980 but in all honesty I am far older than that. But for your records that should suffice."

"Skuld why are you in the infirmary?" Keiichi could not hold off asking "Your not sick are you?" he said thinking back to the time Belldandy was ill. He shuddered at the thought of one of the battle division being sick.

"Hello Keiichi, Belldandy how are things back at the temple?" Skuld asked with a smile on her face "no I am not ill Madam Pomphrey is just giving me a physical exam"

"Why would she be giving you a physical exam" Belldandy asked as if not getting it.

"Because big sis I will be going to school here" Skuld said with a smile then remembered something "Madam Pomphrey this is my older sister Belldandy and her husband Keiichi Morisato when term ends we will be returning to their house in Japan."

"Well then I will give you a good clean bill of health you, Miss Granger and Miss Weasely may go down to breakfast they will show you the way.

Skuld looked up to see Hermione and Ginny waiting "Oh Belldandy I would like to introduce you to our newest sister Hermione Granger Earth bound goddess in training 3rd class limited license ."

Ginny cocked her head to the side "What exactly does that mean?"

Skuld looked calculatingly at Ginny "I will explain it when Harry and I come back from Japan at the end of July" She then looked at Belldandy "I understand now" then pulled her sister into a hug as they followed Hermione Ginny trailing behind shaking her head.

–

Harry walked around the lake trying to make sense of everything that had occurred in the last 24 hours.

Finally he got to his favorite spot a rock outcropping that jutted out into the black lake. After a half hour of introspection he returned to the front door of the castle he had the unfortunate luck to run into Draco malfoy and his cronies, Parkinson, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle, the other fourth year Slytherins looked at Malfoy with some trepidation apparently the balance of power had shifted in Slytherin.

"Say Scar head did Diggory beg for his life before he died or did he piss himself in fear when the dark lord ordered his death" Draco said with a sneer scrubbing his nails against his robe not noticing that harry had stopped and tensed up "What you don't know ? Oh I forgot you are of low breeding given who you r mother is you probably ran away the vaunted Gryffindor courage being a ruse to hide cowardice."

Malfoys' ' cronies laughed it off but the rest of the hall saw the magic begin to swirl around potter and decided to leave en-masse. As they were leaving Hermione, Skuld and Ginny walked down the stairs the ice queen of Slytherin Daphne Greengrass whispered in Hermione's ear "Draco just accused Potter of abandoning Diggory to the dark lord, and then went on to insult his mother and call all Gryffindor's a coward. I don't know what it is but something has changed and it looks as if Potter may not turn the other cheek this time." as she hurried away Hermione, Skuld and Belldandy felt a power build up in the area below them. "Harry" both Skuld and Hermione exclaimed and rushed down the stairs

–

Headmasters office

Albus was feeling a little better after last night but not much and this meeting with Snape was not making it any better

Amelia Bones was in a towering rage shaking her hand at Severus Snape "Snape I know you loathe Sirius and Remus. But your actions could be regarded as attempted murder before the Wizengamot"

"If you want to talk about attempted murder lets talk about when Black blatantly sent me into the maw of a monster that Remus Lupin becomes on the full moon back in our sixth year." Snape sneered looking fully at the headmaster "Then let us discuss how it was swept under the rug"

Amelia rounded on Sirius who had been silently looking at the floor "Yes I told him if he wanted to see the ghost of the shrieking shack he would have to do it on the night of the full moon" his eyes came up from the floor "I was stupid, I was prideful and it almost cost three people their lives. There is no apology I can make that will change that fact."

"Three lives?" Snape queried "I count one but I am also a little self centered where this one issue occurs."

"Well Mr. Snape it is like this" Amelia stated in matter of fact tone "One you and James Potter were at risk of both death or infection and Remus was at risk of being destroyed for possibly killing or infecting both you and James Potter while Sirius Black was guilty of willful negligence and yes attempted murder"

"Now the question is can you both grow the hell up and be men about this " Dumbledore asked both of them " There are things more important than pride we lost so many in the last war and we stand to lose many more if you can't work together."

"Severus you must let this animosity with Mr Potter go, last night alone should have proven he is not his father" The elder sorcerer said to his younger potion master when there was a pop and Dobby the house elf materialized "

Headmaster Dumblydore and Professor Snapey Old masters son Draco malfoy has asked Harry Potter sir if he knew if Cedric sir begged for his life, or wet himself in fear and then accused harry potter sir of being a coward because of his mothers low breeding." Dobby thought for a moment and then his voice changed sounding more normal "I think my master is about to lay waste to your house professor Snape and I think Hogwarts is going to sanction it." Before he popped away he looked at the effect the words had on professor Snape.

"My god son dared call Lily Potter a low breed comparing her to a dog, I have a mind to show the little snot a thing or two. I will leave Potter alone Albus but I will not go back into his camp the things I had to do last time... they marked me to go again would destroy me." now can we go watch how Potter handles my Slytherins"

Albus had looked grave until he saw Severus feral grin when it came to the insult of Lily Potter "Yes we shall" was all the old man said as he disillusioned all of them and Apparated to the grand stairway. Once they got there they saw the fire blazing away in Harry's eyes his breath ragged with rage it was at that moment that Hermione and Skuld came running down the stairway and raced to Harry's side.

Hermione was all business "Malfoy Unless you want a repeat of last spring I would suggest you not speak of things you have little actual knowledge of"

"mud" was all Draco managed to get out when it seemed as if time dilated harry blinked from where he stood to a spot right in front of Draco putting his wand between the offending Slytherins eyes he whispered

"Even Kings are responsible for their words Draco" he hissed quietly "it would be best if you and the other death eater wannabes get out of here now before I decide to punish you for the sins of your fathers"

Draco paled as he felt the tip of the wand touch his forehead "When my father"

Harry smiled "Go ahead tell your father and have him tell that thing he calls a dark lord too go ahead and tell the whole world Draco but know this I would rather be of low breeding than of inbreeding like yourself at least my blood is fresh."

"Inbred" Draco roared as he brought his wand up only to be caught in an expeliarmus right to the head and blasted back through his cronies falling in a heap.

Severus watched with an open mouth "That was pure lily in both timing and attitude but the choice in targets is still James."

"True" was all Dumbledore before either teacher could move forward to reign in the young man the other Slytherins attacked with cutters and bludgeoners or at least that's what they had cast only to have their wands either catastrophically malfunction in the case of Nott's, dark cutter which mutilated his hand, or simply droop like pansy Parkinson or simply not work like Crabbe and Goyles.

Hermione stood stock still wondering just what happened when Belldandy answered her unspoken question "Oh dear apparently the system force has moved to protect Harry"

Dumbledore Perked up at that 'will have to speak with her later' "Severus you will mete out their punishments here and now."

Severus hung his head " and Potter?"

"What do you consider a fair punishment." Dumbledore asked

Squaring his shoulders and placing the best sneer he could on his face he marched out his robes billowing behind him "Nott, for that curse I am afraid the headmaster will decide your fate after you have been to the hospital wing, Mr.'s Crabbe and Goyle you you are in detention with Mr. filch this year a and next year. Miss Parkinson you will have detention with Hagrid this year and next year. Mr. Malfoy the next time you deign to insult someone who was a good friend of mine here in school you had better hope I never hear of it you will be in detention with me for the next two years you will prepare potion ingredients and scrub cauldrons by hand and you will Help first through fourth year Hufflepuff students by way of tutoring" Harry looked shocked Snape was actually punishing Slytherins "Mr. potter shut your mouth you look like a fish out of water you too will not get off scott free. While I am grateful you did not kill them though you could. You will also be helping Mr malfoy in his detention and you will also help tutor all younger years in defense." with a pained look in his face he grated out "250 points from Slytherin and 50 points from Gryffindor Mr potter would you levitate Draco to the hospital wing I will do the same for Mr Nott, you others get into the great hall and eat afterwords you are to return to the common room. Miss Skuld you may accompany Mr Potter as he will be orienting you to Hogwarts today. Miss Granger if you could escort our guests to breakfast at the head table I am sure the headmaster will want to talk to both of them about arrangements for the summer."

Dumbledore listened as Severus mete out the worst punishment in years to a Slytherin before turning to Hermione and her guests. Skuld walked toward harry she could feel the rage roiling off him she put a hand on his shoulders and he stiffened again before sagging against her "you know if we keep meeting like this people will talk" he said a small smile gracing his face.

"Not that I care" Skuld responded with a smile of her own " Whats the story with the blond kid"

"are you sure you really want to know" harry asked wondering if it was a good idea and when Skuld nodded "Well the story starts just before my first year" he then went on to tell her the various ways Malfoy had been a thorn in his side for the last four years before Skuld interrupted him

"Harry don't you understand you snubbed him thatch why he is being a jerk" Skuld laughed hard "But thatch not really your fault neither of you saw past the first impression. Sad really because that has driven Draco farther down his fathers path"

it was then that Draco woke up and looked around noted there was a nice pair of legs walking just in front of him in skirt then he noticed who she was walking with. "Scar head what do you think you are doing "

"Taking you to the hospital wing as I told him to Mr. Malfoy" Professor Snape snarked at his godson "i didn't realize you were out cold earlier, so as we walk let me reiterate what your punishment will be for the rest of this year and all of the rest"

Draco had never seen his godfather so angry "Why are you so angry with me it was potter"

Snape sneered again "Let me tell you a story Draco of a lonely boy and a bright vibrant young witch who met before Hogwarts now imagine if you will this pair were progressing as most friendships did until the one day the lonely young man called his best friend the vibrant beautiful young woman a mudblood. Now imagine she marries the absolute bane of your existence has a child and is killed before you can apologize. Mr Potter let Mr Malfoy down I think he can join us under his own power.

Draco today you spoke ill of the dead, made light of another students death and spoke ill of my best friend. While I tend to be more than a bit biased against Mr Potter because of his father. His mother was my best friend until fifth year when after she saved me from the torture at the marauders hands I lost my temper and called her a mudblood it killed out friendship. But insulting her and by extension her memory and picking a fight in the grand foyer is not cunning, it is not even proper. And as a result Mr. Nott may be expelled, but you five lost Slytherin 250 points and you are in detention with me for the remainder of this year and the next you will be prepping potion ingredients and tutoring the lower years of Hufflepuff house and you will reign in the other Slytherins in your year do you understand."

"Sir, my father, the dark lord," Draco croaked out

"yes or no Mr Malfoy." Snape asked

"Yes sir" Draco answered curtly before turning to Harry " I am sorry I was out of line on the count of Diggory and doubly so on referring to your mother the way I did. I also did not think it would escalate the way it did. You are just so infuriating sometimes its like you get everything handed to you and my father has to buy everything for me"

Harry was startled by the honest admission "Malfoy" he started before Skuld elbowed him "Draco think about this for a minute in first year your actions helped me get on the quidditch team, second year yeah your father bought the brooms and that did get you on the team but you are still there are you not and I don't think if you stunk at seeker they would let you continue. As far as getting everything I want .. I definitely would not say that. I have a bad luck cloud that followed me around until just recently" he fondly grasped Skuld's hand "But things are looking up. I think what professor Snape real lesson here is that we don't have to be our father's there is still time to be our own men"

with that both Draco and Snape frowned "The dark lord will likely use Lucius's manor as his base " Snape said.

"Well then maybe I can be of some assistance" a voice was heard behind them

Severus stopped and stiffened and counted to ten before relaxing "Lord Black how can you be of assistance"

"I can foster Draco if he desires, but I would need to speak with his mother first." Sirius said calmly as they entered the hospital wing "There may be other options depending on what I find when I talk with Narcissa"

"Back again Mr. Potter" the elderly matron asked before turning toward Theodore Nott "oh dear what do we have here a hand totally destroyed. Well there is nothing for it we will have to seal it." Madame Pomfrey stated gravely "whoever did this to Mr. Nott should be expelled"

"Poppy, he did this to himself." Snape said quietly still not believing it "He cast a dark cutter at Mr Potter only have it to rebound on him. We believe the school was responsible."

a silent Oh was all Madame Pomphrey had time as she began work on Nott.

Madam Bones who had listened raptly as the man she dated back in school grew up in front of her eyes and it endeared him to her even more she softly put her arms around him "that was a good thing you just did."

"It was the right thing to do" Sirius said seriously "What will happen to Nott?"

Amelia smiled like an apex predator "That all depends on What Harry's Guardian decides to do"

"Who is Harry's guardian, Since Albus muddied the waters that is" Sirius asked and Amelia looked amused "Whats So funny Ami?"

"You" She said as a smile graced her face knowing he would never get what she was talking about

"What about me, Come on Ami tell me what about me are you talking about" Sirius said exasperated by her behavior

Severus Snape never though he would see the day when Sirius black was stumped. Just enjoyed the situation with a smile

Harry and Draco both looked confused "What do you think they are talking about?" Draco asked

"I am not sure" Harry answered honestly "To be honest I am not sure if I want to know"

Skuld who was sitting between the boys answered "They are talking about the moron who cast the dark spell that cost him his hand" which immediately mollified both boys.

After a long moment of silence Draco spoke "I would have hexed you yes. But I would not have used a deadly spell like that. Nott will likely have his wand snapped and be expelled on top of the loss of his hand."

None of them noticed Severus go to the fireplace

–

Albus came in behind Belldandy, Keiichi, and Hermione. "Miss Granger could you let Mr. and Mrs Morrisato have a few moments alone"

"I will be over at that table the one festooned in red and gold" she said meekly and departed.

The headmaster was about to begin when Keiichi spoke "I take it what happened this morning was not the norm for your school it was rather violent."

Albus sighed "Mr. Morisato there is a a fair amount of hexing and jinxing happening on any given day but you are correct this morning was not normal. The school while it is a building has some modicum of sentience and quite recently we lost one of our best and brightest to a foul murderer" Dumbledore thought of how to phrase the next part "Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy have been rivals since their first day normally they respond with words and a few minor hexes but Mr Potter has evolved shall we say and his classmates have not Draco spiked Harry's anger by insulting Cedric who was recently killed and then compounded it by insulting his mother who died to save him. Naturally the school took the ambient magic and the will of Harry's anger and forged it into a shield which deflected a curse back onto the caster"

Belldandy looked around "I can feel the school grieving, under that I can feel its rage at what has been done" she stopped and began to sing her voice haunting the halls of the entire school. Breakfast stopped in the great hall as children shed a tear for the mournful tune that carried on the wind. Holly bell drifted up from her her torso lending her voice as a counterpoint so powerful it moved Albus to tears when a figure appeared in the middle of the hallway she appeared to be a young woman of no more than 15, a mousy looking brown head of hear and pale blue eyes, she turned toward Belldandy and Hermione.

"Goddesses' you do me great honor with your presence and song it has been many long years since a divine being worked their magic here. Not since the late Sixties, when the Defense position was cursed by Tom Riddle. He used his status as Slytherin's Heir to bind me in silence but with your presence I can break the bonds that have shackled me for more than 25 years. After breakfast I will come to you headmaster." she bowed to the goddesses and then disappeared from sight

Albus turned to Belldandy and Hermione "Ladies and Mr. Morrisato would you care to join me for breakfast?" he asked as he entered the great hall to see the entire student body in quiet converse.

–

Malfoy Manor

Narcissa was pacing frantically her normally perfect hair was out of sorts and her normally impeccable home looked like a tornado had gone through it. Not two days ago The dark lord had risen again and already Lucius was on his knees 'not unlike a whore really. So much for Malfoy bow to no one.' she thought scathingly to herself but now another insurmountable problem had reared its ugly head Lord Voldemort would be in residence by nightfall. As certain as the sun setting in the west all of their lives were meaningless to Lord Voldemort

Her reverie was broken when she heard her name called "Narcissa? Are you there Narcissa I need you to come to the school there has been an incident between Draco and Potter" the voice of one her oldest friends sneered she knew about the schoolboy rivalry between the two or more thoroughly she understood it was mostly one sided.

"I am sorry Severus, did you say there was an altercation between Potter and Draco." Narcissa asked coldly her eyes narrowing

Severus looked decidedly uncomfortable as he answered "Yes Draco and four of his year mates decided to bait and then openly attack Harry Potter in the Grand Foyer in front of both students, members of the faculty and Amelia Bones. Draco was injured as a result Madame Bones requires a Parent and I know Lucius is _indisposed _at the moment could you please step through We are in the Hospital Wing"

Narcissa groaned 'why could Draco not leave a sleeping dragon lie' "Of course Severus give me a moment to make myself presentable" She then conjured a mirror and took stock of how frightening she really looked "oh Dear this won't do at all" four spells later Narcissa Malfoy looked ready to take on the world Throwing a pinch of of floo powder in "Hogwarts, Hospital wing" when the flame Flashed green she stepped through.

What met her on the other side surprised her as she dusted herself off she looked up into the haunted eyes of her convict cousin Sirius Black. "Hello Narcissa"

"What are you." was all she got out before Amelia Bones cut her off.

"He has been cleared of all charges" The formidable head of law enforcement stated "however we are not here to really discuss the altercation it looks as if the boys themselves worked it out between them."

Sirius took this as his cue "Cissa, I know we have not seen eye to eye since the day I was sorted into Gryffindor. Be that as it may it would be remiss of me not to offer sanctuary to my kin in times of need I understand that very soon you will have an unwelcome house guest, yes?" Narcissa shocked nodded dumbly "Narcissa , Lucius will not survive this war with his fortune intact. If you would like I as Lord Black can dissolve your marriage and foster Draco , He would be Co-Heir with my Godson Harry"

"Sirius, you know Lucius will claim Imperious and skate and if he finds we betrayed him he will come for us " Narcissa said hotly "How can you be lord Black when Aunt Walberga cast you out"

Amelia looked amused "Imperious defense will not work this time Fudge has hard evidence that Lucius is a death eater" she said quite Smugly "And Walberga was a woman a black by marriage Orion did not Cast him from the family, Probably because he knew Regulus would die in the Dark Lords service."

Narcissa smiled in relief "Well Sirius you are about to get your wish" she said with a smile.

"Which one would that be" Sirius looked at her carefully "I mean I have lots of wishes and there was the one about the Swedish bikini team"

There was a chuckle from behind them that turned into a full belly laugh as both Harry and Skuld broke down hearing Sirius' Wish.

Amelia eye brow went up a notch "What is so funny you two?" She asked archly

At hearing her tone of voice Harry stiffened and stopped laughing and Skuld's eyes narrowed in irritation as she whispered in Harry's ear "Its OK Harry she just does not have the frame of reference to understand the joke."

She then turned to madam Bones "Do you Drill your niece the same way every time she laughs at something she hears and thinks is funny?" Madam bones thought for a minute before shaking her head "Then just Assume that Harry and I found humor in Sirius' wish." She then grabbed Harry's hand they left the Hospital wing.

Sirius looked at Amelia "Ami, I love you Dearly but you can not deal with Harry like you would a first year rookie Auror there are things you need to be told before you will understand … We will discuss this over dinner this evening." As he spoke he felt a crushing despair "I just imitated my father there.. Damn I swore I would never address someone the way he did me... I am sorry Ami"

Amelia looked at Sirius with a great deal of respect "That was very adult of you man child now can we get on with this I am sure Narcissa has things she would like to be doing rather than dealing with a discipline case."

Narcissa smiled 'Amelia will make a nice addition to the family' "Sirius you understand if I do this I am as good as signing my death warrant, Draco's as well."

"I understand we can hide you any where in the world" Sirius spoke gravely "there are other schools Cissa and we have more houses than I can possibly ever use."

"Very well I accept Make me a single a woman again.." Narcissa said with a smile "Draco dear Would you like to continue to attend Hogwarts or would you prefer to go to school a broad."

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment "I need to talk to someone first before I make that decision."

he paused for a moment "Its not father if that is what you might think. It is Pansy she is my betrothed"

"Oh" was all Sirius said.

–

Great Hall

Harry and Skuld walked into the great Hall Holding hands and all conversations save the one at head table Ginny and Hermione waved the pair over as Ron offered a a muffled morning greeting causing all the women around him to look slightly disgusted. Hermione looked around the great hall noticed all the women glaring at Skuld.

Harry for his part looked only at the Ravenclaw table and felt a great sadness envelope his heart "Guys I need to go talk to Cho She deserves to know what happened. Skuld could you stay here this is something I need to do alone."

"Sure thing Harry besides I already Know your coming home with me." Skuld said somewhat saucily.

Harry Blushed bright red he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips "Behave and you might get more of these." he said after he blew a raspberry on her cheek. He then walked with purpose to the Ravenclaw table. "Cho I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time."

"Not even seven days respect for the dead Eh Potter" Cho's Long time Friend Marietta Edgcombe sneered.

'Wow Where did that come from Harry thought "Well Miss Edgecombe not that it is any of your business but my Girlfriend is over at the Gryffindor Table with the rest of my friends and I felt that should Cho have any questions about The night of the third task it would be better to get them from the source as opposed to believing what ever rumor might pass through that dead space you call a brain." his rant caused all conversation in the great hall to stop.

Professor Flitwick looked concerned for a moment before Albus calmed him "She accused Harry of trying to "pick up" Miss Chang while she was vulnerable"

"Ah remarkably stupid for a raven claw" Filius said after taking a drink of his pumpkin juice "Miss Edgecombe 20 points from Ravenclaw for overt stupidity and you are dismissed to your dorm till you can learn some tact."

Raven claw table was aghast one of their own had been practically called an idiot by their own head of house and Marietta Choked back a sob as she fled from the great hall

Belldandy and Keiichi who had until then just been watching both voiced concerns

"Headmaster are you certain this is the best environment for either Harry and My sister in law" Keiichi asked quietly "There seems to be a great deal of animosity amongst the children here."

Before Albus could answer Keiichi, Belldandy asked a different question "Would it be Okay to take Harry and Skuld home tonight or do we absolutely have to wait for for this train ride home"

"to the first question … Harry is not what we would call a normal student by an stretch of the imagination Imagine if you will a mere babe surviving amongst the wild of Africa and growing up until one day he found civilization, Like Tarzan if you will" Albus Paused for effect "Now imagine like Tarzan you come from a powerful well to do family. Harry is much like that. Only he survived a curse that rips the soul right from the body and his survival heralded a time of peace as it destroyed Lord Voldemort's body. He alternately vilified or lauded for something he had no control over. However He did slay a sixty foot long Basilisk when he was twelve and he has bested the darkest wizard to walk the earth since the time of Morgan Le Fay four times. Harry is also very much like myself in that he is ridiculously powerful and people who find they cannot use him for their own ends will actively seek to curtail his influence. But to answer your question DO you honestly believe you can tell Harry what to do or not to do."

Keiichi frowned "Well now that you put it that way no and I doubt if I were in his shoes I would want to be told what to do also."

Albus then turned to Belldandy "To answer your question Miss Belldandy "That is up to harry. People have been saying for years I treat the boy differently than everyone else and for once I am going to prove them right."

–

At the Ravenclaw table

"Harry why did you come over here if not to capitalize on Cedric's absence." Cho asked him through the tears. "Why did he have to die. Why not you, its not fair , its not right" she sobbed as she struck harry in the chest multiple times until Harry hugged her and she broke down.

"Cedric and I got to the cup at the same time he got snagged by some portion of the maze that now that I think of it might have killed him if I had let it. He called for help and I helped him. He wanted to cede the victory to me. I suggested we take the cup together. You know a win for both of us. If I knew what was going to happen I would never have let him take the cup with me."

"What happened after you took the cup?" she asked.

"The cup was a port key and we ended up in a grave yard we noticed we were not alone as we were drawing our wands Cedric was killed by the same person who betrayed my parents, Peter Pettigrew. I was quickly stunned and tied to head stone. There was a ritual, some of the darkest magic I have ever had the displeasure of witnessing and it involved the use of my blood the blood of an enemy forcibly taken, the bone of a family member of the rituals recipient, and flesh of the servant willingly given and Lord Voldemort is amongst the living once more."

At the mention of lord Voldemort the people around him gasped and Cho herself squeaked. "Really people its just a damn name and a made up one at that see" he then made the letters of flame and rearranged them form I am lord Voldemort to Tom Marvollo Riddle "He is damn Half blood he was head boy back in the 1940's he is the reason Hagrid does not have a full education. Framed him for the crime of murder when it was Voldemort who originally opened the chamber of secrets."

Harry seemed to gather himself a bit "You asked why he died, He died because Voldemort wanted to get me and Cedric was in the way. I would do just about anything to give him back to you even if it meant trading my life for his. I am sorry." He patted her on the shoulder and walked back to his spot at the Gryffindor table and slid into his spot "Sorry about that guys needed to take care of that before next year hopefully Cho will be back to herself next fall." He then settled into breakfast in silence Skuld hugged him before turning back to talking with Ginny and Hermione.

A few moments later Dumbledore rose addressing all three schools "I have decided that there will be no classes today in Honor of Cedric Diggory, His courage, drive , and presence have been taken from us far to early and in its place we have an exchange student From Japan joining us "Please welcome" Dumbledore looked at Skuld and she planted the words in his mind "Please welcome Miss Marie Morrisato" to which Keiichi raised an eyebrow and Skuld waved at him and mouthed 'we will talk in a bit' as she stood up and looked around for the first time noticing some of the females around the room glaring at her. One by one she met each girls stare with one that clearly staked her claim. "Please enjoy the wonderful day." he said as he sat down to finish his breakfast.

Romilda Vane sat down the table from Harry stewing not only had Harry not asked her to the ball he ignored her advances throughout the year 'how could a boy be so clueless.' She looked at Marie Morrisato the girl was flawless she felt a gnawing in her gut, how had this waif of a girl gotten so Close to Harry so quickly.

Pavarti Also looked at her newest roommate and was also jealous but for completely different reason. She knew when Harry took her to the ball she was not his one and only. She got up and moved toward Harry she needed closure "Harry could I have a word with you in private." she said gathering the last of her nerve. Harry looked at Marie

"I have to take care of this Marie I owe Pavarti an explanation and an apology." Harry said and eyed Ron "you might want to think of doing the same Ron to both parties you hurt that night." he offered Parvati his hand as he walked from the great hall.

Skuld was a little bewildered "Is there something I am missing here every girl in the school looks like they want to kill me."

Hermione's started to speak when Ginny beat her to it "You really don't understand who harry is to everyone else" when Skuld shook her head "Marie in Japan do they have people who are considered the most eligible bachelor?"

"Yes, but is Harry not a little young?" Skuld asked

"Normally yes, but in this case Harry took Pavarti to the yule ball over Christmas , Ron took her twin sister Padma neither treated their date very well, My guess is Pavarti wants to clear the air before you become our roommate next year." Hermione said softly while looking at Ron "As Harry said you might want to do the same."

Ron nodded and walked toward Padma at the Ravenclaw table but rather than leave the great hall they moved down to the end of the table by themselves Where after a few moments Padma Slapped Ron then gave him a hug sending him back to the Gryffindor table "I will likely live 100 years and never ever understand women, I apologized to her told her I was a heel and that she deserved a more attentive date and she slapped me then gave me a hug and sent me back to Hermione. What is that all about?"

"Its okay Ron your not supposed to figure us out" Skuld admitted with a chuckle"Lets go spy on Harry and hear what he has to say to Padma's twin." She said as she walked toward the doors.

Outside the great hall Pavarti led harry out into the courtyard and sat down folding her hands in front of her. Looked up expectantly as harry paced back and forth finally he drew himself up "Pavarti I am sorry I asked you to the ball and then I treated you very badly."

"Yes you did, but all things considered I could have had a worse date" She admitted ruefully "I also Chalk it up to you being overwhelmed with everything this year Harry, I never questioned if you entered I knew you didn't any idiot with two brain cells to rub together could say that the night your name came out of the goblet. However after the first task even I knew you were in a league of your own. So when it came time for the ball I was surprised you did not already have a date." Pavarti said softly "I will admit Harry if at that time you would have wanted me I would have gladly been your girlfriend, It was not until after the ball that I really understood that I did not have what it took to be your girlfriend, so many people spread rumors about me using a love potion or that you assaulted me in me in some way. It all came back to the Slytherin propaganda machine trying to hurt you when when you are oblivious to most of the rumors."

Harry looked wide eyed "I guess I have more to be sorry about then, you definitely did not deserve having your name drug through the mud."

The next thing harry knew his cheek stung "Have you not been listening to me they were trying to hurt you not me they made me out to be the injured party when all you did was be a slightly lousy date. Sorry for slapping you so hard." her voice softened again as she reached out to touch his cheek to notice him visibly flinch "I know you are with the new girl now, I could tell from your body language and since you are making things up to people metaphorically speaking I only want one thing Harry and it is what I wanted the night of the ball just one kiss to know if there could have been something."

Skuld and the group stood hidden just out of sight when they heard Pavarti's request and suddenly her gut twisted a little and the little voice of doubt nagged her 'what if he wants her more' and then harry leaned down an kissed Pavarti and Skuld wondered 'why hasn't the system force kicked in' then it hit her Pavarti was not trying to come between then she wanted closure not to steal harry but to share as friend.

For Pavarti it was indeed all she had expected it to be both sensual yet chaste but over way to quickly

"I could very easily fall in love with you harry, but honestly you are little to larger than life for me I would rather have you as friend a shoulder to cry on or a someone to sic on the boys who break my heart."

"I can accept that Pavarti, again I am sorry for ruining your night" Harry said looking at Skuld "Marie could you come here I would like you to meet Pavarti Patil, I took her to the yule ball and was a total heel hopefully between the two of you you can teach me to be a better man."

Pavarti smiled and stuck out her hand "Friends?"

Skuld answered immediately "Definitely!"

They then both linked arms with Harry and walked back into the school where they were met by the Headmaster. "Harry Mr. and Mrs. Morrisato have a few questions for you. Harry looked at a scowling Keiichi and radiant Belldandy and a smiling Headmaster and groaned when Skuld reacted

"Keiichi why pray tell are you looking at Harry like you want to kill him and eat his liver" Skuld asked smirking "Surely you can't be jealous of him having me. Or perhaps it was the fact that the lovely Miss Patil Kissed my Harry? Isn't Belldandy enough for you ?" the last was said impishly.

it was then that Keiichi realized what she was getting at and nodded sheepishly "Okay, okay Skuld you win. Harry we were discussing your itinerary for this summer and were wondering if you would not mind leaving for Japan now rather than waiting for the train."

"I don't have to go back to the Dursleys?" Harry asked

"Never again" the voice of his godfather came from behind him "As your Godfather and Guardian note i give you permission to visit Japan though you must return in time for your birthday."

Harry turned to Skuld"What do you think?"

"I think you need some time away next school year will come all to soon" she said giving him a hug "Besides i need you to help me catch up with 4 years of wizarding work as it were."

For perhaps the first time since James and Lily Potter demise Albus Dumbledore smile this young woman if he overlooked her status as a higher order being was just what harry needed.

Harry squared his shoulders, looked to his friends. "Guys i am sorry i need some time away i hope you don't mind."

"Its not as if you can't write us Harry just send it to my postal address" Hermione said rolling her eyes "Marie take care of this reprobate and we will see you on his birthday" she said hugging him and his friends followed suit until Pavarti was the last .

"Take care both of you." She said "see you in six weeks." as she returned to the castle

Belldandy surveyed the four of them "I can take one at a time"

when Fawkes flamed in trilling a wondrous song making all feel a little better. Albus chuckled "that will not be necessary Mrs. Morrisato Fawkes here has offered to take Miss Skuld and Mr. Potter if you would just tell him where to go." as Belldandy and the phoenix conversed Harry turned to the aging teacher "Sir, I know you only wanted whats best for me and while i may be young i believe in the fall a change in academic choices might be in order."

Albus smiled ruefully almost dreading the moment "I know Harry have a good summer"

Fawkes sprang aloft and flew in a circle before offering harry and Skuld his tail feathers which they grabbed onto and vanished in flame.

Belldandy turned to the headmaster "Perhaps we should stay for a bit of extra time give Skuld time to show harry around. They don't need us watching them."

Albus was suddenly worried "Are you sure that's wise Mrs. Morrisato?"

"Belldandy, Headmaster" She replied with a smile "I have it on good authority my sisters Urd, Lind and Peorth are at our home not to mention Skuld's companion Banpei. Not to mention that Skuld herself is a battle angel herself. Harry is safe. Besides we need to show them trust if they are to trust us. Besides i want to see the sites while we are here Keiichi and i have not had a holiday since our honeymoon with school and his work. We will be in London for the night and we will likely site see our way back to Japan."

"Sometimes i forget what it is like to be young and in my hurry to protect i often forget he needs to live and find something to fight for." Albus mused before wishing them both well as he retreated to his office.

–

"Wormtail, Why is that with all the power I have I can not kill one single insignificant boy." Wormtail looked like he was about to answer "Do not answer that I would so hate to have to punish you for a stupid answer." he thought for a bit "We will Keep a low profile for the time being, Send a messenger to Malfoy. He is to use his influence to keep the ministry from doing anything we do not want. Also start planning for the assault on azkaban it is high time we retrieved those who have suffered in my name."

Wormtail nodded and mumbled "It shall be as you say Master" As he hurried from the room

Authors notes this chapter has been leaking from my brain in fits and spurts and i could not find a place where I felt good ending the chapter. so it turned into a 27 page monstrousity that i am still not sure is good but thats not for me to decide is it as i would be biased. Next in the pipe is a chapter of byond the pale with some ideas for both dark order and far and away taking form... enjoy.


End file.
